


Poodle Paws

by Ixorie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, everyone lives in detroit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixorie/pseuds/Ixorie
Summary: Yuuri doesn't think his day can get any worse.His 9am appointment is 45 minutes late, and consists of one surly man and his partner who seems to have a permanent sneer stuck to his face. Their cat is overweight and overdue for vaccines, sweet really, until it bites Yuuri the minute he suggests a weight management diet. Smart cat.His 11am appointment consists of his ridiculous (read: only) best friend and said friend's sexy beau. Yuuri spends the whole consultation reiterating for perhaps the millionth time that he is not qualified to see exotics and that they should stop bribing poor Minami in the front to book appointments. Said friend wears Yuuri down until he begrudgingly checks the rodents over before declaring a clean bill of health. Did Yuuri mention that this took 60 minutes?When he collapses into his office at 12pm sharp for a lunch break, his coffee splatters onto his white lab coat. Perfect. 1 spilt coffee and 3 seconds later a silver-haired stranger bursts into the clinic, hysterical and screaming, and Yuuri's day takes a plunging nosedive.





	1. The chapter in which Yuuri has an exhausting start to his day

**Author's Note:**

> First YoI fic and first fic on AO3 even though I've been reading fics from this fandom for a while. I'm super excited to be posting here and I hope you give me your support as I ease myself into AO3 and writing regularly again!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you like it, and let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
>  **Warning:** If you're put off by small mentions of blood this might not be the fic for you!
> 
> Much love,  
> Ixorie

It's 7am and the persistent ringing of his alarm jolts Yuuri from his deep slumber. He turns towards his bedside table, hands groping around for his shrieking cell phone while his eyes stubbornly remain shut. The sound of an object hitting the ground causes his eyes to fly open while his brain hurriedly tries to process the noise. Terrified that his phone has been unmercifully shattered by his pristine hardwood floor, Yuuri swings his feet off the bed in an attempt to locate his glasses and make out the blurry shapes around his room, and hopefully try to salvage what remains of his new smartphone. His efforts are rewarded with a crunch and a sharp pain on the sole of his left foot. Yelping, he hops away from the culprit and slowly leans down to bring the object into focus. It's his glasses, the lens shattered under the weight of all 120 pounds of Yuuri. Upon closer inspection, he discovers that his phone lies safely on his bedside table, still happily screeching away. Yuuri can't help but level a stern glare at his phone while turning off the alarm with probably more force than is necessary. It isn't the phone's fault that Yuuri is a giant klutz anyway.

The pain in his left foot reminds Yuuri with growing urgency that he is in pain and in need of dressing the wound as well as cleaning up the mess on his bedroom floor. But first, to regain his ability to see more than 1 foot in front of him. Yuuri limps his way to his bathroom, relying on the familiarity of his abode while still managing to bump his shoulder against the doorframe. Fantastic. Yuuri just knows that he's going to develop a bruise the size of a ping pong ball. From there, it's a methodical and painstaking process of putting his contacts in and fighting against the reflexive tears that threaten to escape. On the way back to his room, Yuuri grabs the first aid kit and the broom from his closet, then wearily resigns himself to the fact that he will have to fork out a couple hundred dollars to get his glasses replaced. Quickly, he sweeps up the broken pieces and then sits on the edge of his bed to examine his foot. Nothing too bad, and it doesn't seem like any pieces got embedded in, so Yuuri dresses his wound with a generous blob of Polysporin and a small bandaid.

A quick glance at his phone reveals that he has just enough time to get dressed and grab his usual order from a local coffee shop before he has to check in on his medical patients 30 minutes before his first appointment. Yuuri haphazardly throws on a blue turtleneck and some jeans, realizing that wearing the same color probably isn't the most fashion-conscious decision he's made, but it's 7.30am and his fashionable roommate is still asleep, and thus there is no one to witness the fashion disaster that is Yuuri. He pauses at the doorway before opting not to wear his trusty blue scarf since the weather forecast seems to indicate a lack of punishing snow. His boots crunch on the salt covering the pavements and he amuses himself for a bit by stomping through the fresh cover of snow that has settled overnight. He has completed approximately half of the 30 minute walk from his apartment to the clinic when a sudden wind picks up and slams into Yuuri full force. Yuuri breaks out into a run for the remaining mile while bitterly berating himself for leaving his scarf back at home.

When he bursts into the coffee shop situated a block from his clinic, the tips of his ears are numb from the cold and he has developed a pounding headache from the unexpected wind chill. The barista, a friendly yet verbose lady named Mila, enthusiastically waves him across the empty shop.

"Yuuri! Can I get you something other than your usual order..."

Yuuri tunes her out as she rattles off his order and waves her hands about dramatically while describing all the pastries and sandwiches that they offer. He's heard her spiel at least 500 times and he's only been frequenting the coffee shop for the last 365 days. He feels slightly guilty that he's never actually bought anything other than a regular sized caramel macchiato, but he is nothing if not a man of routine, so he flashes an apologetic smile at Mila for the umpteenth time.

"Ah...sorry Mila. I'll just get a regular-sized caramel macchiato to go for today please." _And every day after today, please_ , he silently adds, before shaking his head and reproaching himself. 

Mila doesn't seem too bothered by this, and she quickly turns to make Yuuri's drink after he has paid for his purchase. _I really should invest in a coffee machine_ , Yuuri winces as the machine gobbles up $6 greedily. He makes sure to drop a $2 tip for Mila in the jar. 

Mila chatters on about her girlfriend Sara as she makes his drink, and Yuuri finds himself nodding politely at acceptable intervals and humming out his assent or dissent when appropriate. After 5 minutes of awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another, Yuuri is handed his drink and manages to hide a grimace at his name on the coffee cup. **_Urie._** As usual, he shyly waves and softly wishes Mila a good day ahead as he cradles his warm drink between his hands and tries to scurry out of the store to Mila's shouts of "bye Yuuri see you and your fabulous ass tomorrow", his cheeks a vibrant pink.

Yuuri steps into Poodle Paws at precisely 8.18am, the veterinary clinic he has been working in for the past year ever since he finished his DVM degree. Minami is already at the front desk, stocking food onto the shelves. The undergraduate student beams when he sees Yuuri and hastens over with a loud "Yuuri-sensei", bowing deeply in traditional Japanese fashion which has Yuuri frantically gesturing for him to straighten up and to just call him Yuuri since he is not worthy of any honorifics. Minami just looks at Yuuri with tears in his eyes and exclaims "Yuuri-sensei is too kind", which has Yuuri muttering something about checking up on his patients before he slinks upstairs. 

Yuuri greets Seung-Gil politely and gets out of the way, the assistant's arms ladled with bowls of dog food as the canine boarders make their presence and hunger known by barking furiously. He makes his way into the room housing the medical patients and finds JJ, the technician on duty, poring over the charts. Yuuri grimaces slightly as JJ begins to speak loudly, JJ's booming voice doing nothing to appease the pounding of Yuuri's head. Thankfully, there is only one feline patient, and Yuuri checks her vitals and progress before clearing her for discharge later today. He tries to duck out into his office, but JJ engages him in conversation and Yuuri is too polite to excuse himself at that point. Yuuri is sure that JJ is nice, but between his lack of composure under stressful situations and his inappropriate humor, JJ is not the ideal technician that Yuuri wanted to work with today of all days.

When Minami calls up and lets him know that his first appointment is running late, Yuuri uses that as an excuse and heads down to his office. He quickly brings up the appointment book for the day and sighs in relief when he sees that most of the appointments are simply annual checkups. He notices the name **_Phichit Chulanont_** on the schedule and makes a mental note to remind his best friend that for the umpteenth time, he does not specialize in exotics. Since he only has two appointments in the morning, Yuuri decides that he can take his time to type up his notes from yesterday's consultations and follow up on a couple of patients who have undergone spays or neuters in the past month. _It'll be a slow day,_ Yuuri thinks, and for the next while his drink stays untouched beside him.

When 9.30am rolls around and his first appointment still hasn't shown up, Yuuri pages Minami and asks for an update. The young man is a stuttering mess when he reveals that the client has not answered his queries as to when they would arrive except for a curt "we'll get there when we get there" before hanging up. The **_when_** turns out to be 15 minutes later, and Yuuri quickly dons his lab coat. On the way, Yuuri can hear JJ loudly singing tunes and makes a mental note to remind JJ of the importance of professionalism, calm, and quiet for both patients and clients. 

Yuuri is greeted with a blonde young man hugging a chubby cat on his front, and a taller and broader black-haired man who politely introduces himself as Otabek and his partner as Yuri with no trace of a smile on his face.

"Where's the old man, pig?" Yuri asks, and if looks could kill, poor Yuuri would be six feet under by now.

"Ahh I'm sorry Mr. Plisetsky, but Dr. Feltsman is away on vacation right now, so I'll be Potya's doctor for today. I hope there aren’t any issues, and I'll be happy to assist you in whatever concerns you have about Potya."

Yuri grunts and reluctantly places Potya on the examination table, before crossing his arms across his chest and huffing loudly. Otabek shoots Yuuri something that resembles an apologetic smile, before elbowing his partner and whispering "be nice". Yuuri graciously pretends not to notice and instead focuses his attention on the cat in front of him. Gently, he listens to Potya's heart and extends her limbs, then takes a rectal temperature, a procedure that Potya seems to tolerate save for the tail slap Yuuri gets on the face. Yuuri then combs Potya's fur for any abnormalities, checks her ears and eyes, before taking a look at her teeth. Satisfied that Potya seems to be in a clean bill of health, Yuuri administers the vaccines with little trouble and allows the cat to relax on the table while he enters his exam results in Potya's file. 

Frowning slightly at the previous data, Yuuri walks back over to Potya and carefully lifts her onto a scale. He blinks. _That can't be right._ He repeats the process and when confronted with the same result, he lets the slightly disgruntled cat settle herself comfortably back onto the table, while he updates the weight on the file. Yuuri then turns around and begins lightly petting Potya, who starts to purr loudly.

"Um...if I may ask, what diet is Potya on? The file seems to indicate that she's on the adult brand of wet food that we sell here."

"Puma tiger scorpion is on the adult brand of wet food. We feed her 2 cans of food a day," Otabek replies.

Yuuri chokes down the splutter that has built in his throat.

"I see...well usually we recommend 1 can of food a day, 1/2 a can in the morning and 1/2 in the evening for a cat her size."

Otabek nods, but Yuri's face reddens with unconcealed rage.

"But she's always hungry, **doctor** ," he bites out venomously, "are you suggesting we starve her?"

"No no no no," Yuuri frantically backpedals, terrified of offending a client. "It's just...cats sometimes cry out for more food, and if you keep giving her more, she will take it as reinforcement of the behavior, which can lead to problematic obesity problems in the long run."

When Otabek nods again solemnly and Yuri seems a little repentant, Yuuri continues.

"I can tell you both really love Potya. While she is not obese, her weight has increased dramatically since her checkup last year. I would suggest cutting down on treats and for her health, you might wish to consider a weight management diet that will cut down on the calorie intake. I can refer you to a chart on how much to feed Potya and I can guarantee that she will not feel..."

Yuuri cuts his sentence off with a hiss of pain as he suddenly finds his hand embedded in Potya's jaws. He hears quick apologies from Otabek, who claims that Potya is usually very docile and has never acted up before, and stomps on his partner's foot as said partner is desperately trying to stifle his giggles.

Yuuri waves off their apologies and tells them to ask Minami for more details on the diet, bidding them a good day before hastening out of the examination room. He has made it all of 3 steps away before he hears Yuri's guffaws and Otabek's desperate but halfhearted attempts to silence him. Yuuri rushes to the closest sink away from prying eyes and runs cold water on the bite, not stemming the flow of blood so that the majority of bacteria that has entered his system is flushed out. He patches himself up with a simple antibiotic cream and some gauze, mindful of the potential bacterial infection from Potya's sharp teeth. It's nothing too deep, but it still hurts, and Yuuri is once again reminded of how much his day has sucked thus far.

When Phichit breezes through the door at 11am sharp with his boyfriend Chris in tow, Yuuri is half tempted to send Phichit on his way, but instead launches into a rant about how he is not qualified to see exotics, and that Phichit should really stop using Yuuri's photos and anecdotes to bribe Minami into booking an appointment.

"But Yuurriiiiiiiiii," Phichit whines, giving his best puppy eye impression, although Yuuri personally found it simultaneously adorable and disturbing.

"Oh mon dieu! Yuuri, how can you resist this face," Chris chimes in while leaning over to place a soft kiss onto Phichit's lips.

"Please refrain from eating each other's faces off in front of me. I do not need to see my best friend like that," Yuuri remarks dryly as Phichit begins enthusiastically responding to his boyfriend. 

Yuuri is itching to throw them out of the clinic and suggest that they return home before things get more explicit, but he clamps down on that desire and instead exasperatedly checks over the 3 hamsters that scurry around his hand and squirm when picked up. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, and he relays that information succinctly. Carefully ushering Phichit and Chris to the door and not-so-subtly motioning for them to leave, Yuuri forgets that his hand currently has a poorly wrapped bandage around it, and of course Phichit chooses that very moment to stop making gooey eyes at Chris.

"YUURI! What happened to your hand?!"

Yuuri blushes sheepishly and waves off Phichit's concern.

"Ah it's nothing Phichit-kun, I just got bitten by a fat cat named Potya this morning."

Evidently that's the wrong thing to say, because Phichit grabs hold of Yuuri's hand and tugs the vet towards him, trying to survey the extent of the damage.

"NOTHING?! Yuuri this is not nothing. How could you be so careless. You know that's the hand a future ring will go on. You have to take care of yourself better! What if it scars? What if your future hot husband doesn't want to put a ring on a scarred hand?!"

Yuuri feels a tinge of pain at his hand being jostled but snatches it out of Phichit's grasp anyway, trying to placate Phichit by telling him that the wound is only superficial (not that big of a lie) and that _no_ he is boring and thus no one hot (or human for that matter) would want to put a ring on his hand so his concerns are invalid.

"Yuuri you know that's not true. You are so much more than you think you are. You are kind, dedicated, driven, and probably the smartest person in the whole wide world. In fact, just the other day I was talking to..."

Yuuri exchanges an exasperated glance with Chris as Phichit starts going off on a tangent, but the Swiss man is completely enraptured by Phichit. Yuuri has been friends with Phichit long enough to know that the best way to deal with a Phichit speech was to let it run its course, nodding every time he stopped to take a breath. When Phichit finally stops his long tirade, Yuuri has nodded exactly 47 times. It's become somewhat of a game for Yuuri to count how many breaths it takes before Phichit stops talking, the current record being 66. Unfortunately, Phichit has also known Yuuri long enough to know that Yuuri has long since stopped listening.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you," Phichit asked dryly.

"Nope," Yuuri replies, popping the _p_ sound, "I stopped listening once you began spouting off false compliments. Now can you please leave? It's been an hour and it's time for my lunch break. Minami has a smoked turkey sandwich waiting for me in my office." 

Phichit puts a hand to his chest dramatically and fakes a wounded look. 

"Fine. I see how it is. Come on Chris, we are obviously no longer welcome here."

Yuuri shakes his head fondly at his best friend's antics as Chris dutifully follows Phichit out, skilfully maneuvering the too-large hamster cage past the barely wide enough door. Right as they are about to leave Phichit pops his head back in and tells Yuuri to facetime him the minute he gets home.

"Phichit, for the last time, we **live together** ," Yuuri retorts back.

"Don't think I didn't notice the blue turtleneck with the blue jeans Katsuki Yuuri. We are having a serious conversation when you get home."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "Yes mom. And you had better be decent when I get home today at 5pm. **Both** of you."

Phichit just laughs and waves goodbye to Yuuri.

Yuuri heads back to his office, hands stuffed in his pockets. He's so tired and it is still only 12pm. _Maybe now I can finally drink my caramel macchiato_ , Yuuri happily thinks to himself, eager for the boost of alertness that the caffeine and sugar are bound to deliver. He reaches for the cup of coffee, only for it to slip from his fingers and drench the entire right side of his lab coat. Fantastic. He mourns the loss of his caffeine before quickly removing the sodden coat to prevent the coffee from seeping through, and then he throws it onto the corner of his desk. He’ll wash it when he gets home. For now, he sinks into the worn armchair all of 3 seconds before there is sudden screaming from the reception area. From his office, Yuuri can just barely make out the words "dog", "glass", and "lots of blood". Giving himself a slap on the cheek since it is the best arousal boost he’ll likely get today, Yuuri hurriedly leaves the office to tend to the emergency walk-in patient, but not before wistfully looking back his sandwich which is undoubtedly going to go uneaten.

So much for his slow day.


	2. The chapter in which Yuuri must remind himself to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, left a kudos, or a comment. Your support really means a lot and I'm suddenly so motivated to write more <3
> 
> Again, please drop a kudos if you liked it and let me know what you think about the chapter or where this story will go (although it's probably pretty obvious).
> 
> Much love,  
> Ixorie

When Yuuri reaches the front of the clinic he's greeted with a hysterical silver-haired man who is firing off information at a rapid-fire pace while poor Minami tries his hardest to take down notes on the patient's condition. Yuuri takes a moment to look over the supposedly heavily bleeding dog who has been cut by glass, and is slightly surprised to find the large brown poodle standing, panting happily but not too heavily, and only the occasional whimper that suggests perhaps a small wound, or a very brave dog. Minami, at this point, has the patient file open and has typed about 3 paragraphs detailing the condition. Yuuri quickly scans over the information from behind Minami's shoulder, and when it begins to resemble the introduction to Yuuri's final semester thesis i.e. full of irrelevant and extraneous information, Yuuri decides that it would be more efficient to examine the patient himself instead of relying on this man's (most likely) exaggerated account. Yuuri flashes a quick glance at the client and patient name, and a feeling of familiarity tugs at his mind, but he chalks it up to the similarity of Makkachin to his childhood poodle Vic-chan who has long since gone to a better place.

"Hello, I am Doctor Yuuri. If you would follow me to this room, Mr. Nikiforov, I will be happy to examine what ails Makkachin."

Yuuri watches as doubt, panic, and relief swirl across Viktor's face, before finally settling on indignation. Then immediately the emotion is gone and Viktor plasters a sickly saccharine smile on his face and directs his striking blue eyes at Yuuri's own dull brown ones. **Yikes.**

"I'm sorry. As you can see, my beloved Makka is in terrible pain and can barely stand. Would you perhaps be so kind as to bring a stretcher for my poor puppy? I would have expected Dr. Feltsman's subordinates to be more...accommodating."

Yuuri blinks. **What.** He looks down at Makkachin, who has during the course of their 45 second conversation, left his spot by Viktor's feet and lumbered over to Yuuri and currently has his front paws on Yuuri's knees, tail wagging and tongue lolling, desperate for some pats. Yuuri can see that Makkachin has put more of his weight onto his right hind leg, but clearly what's wrong with his left is nothing severe if he can stand, walk, and then subsequently try to reach Yuuri's hands. There are only 2 tiny spots of blood on the linoleum floors, and if Yuuri weren't looking for them he would have passed them over completely. Again, what.

Yuuri tells himself to take a deep breath for what he does not know will be the first of many times for the next 2 hours. _The client's needs come first. Never argue with a client. Customer satisfaction is 100% guaranteed at Poodle Paws,_ Yuuri recites in his head. 

"Oh no of course. Would it be alright if I carried Makkachin to the examination room instead? Our large stretchers are currently being replaced, and the only ones we have now are too small for Makkachin."

Viktor huffs before nodding sharply. Yuuri strains his ears and can hear the man mutter something about "Yakov", "unforgivable", and "lawyer". And then everything clicks for Yuuri as he is heaving the poodle into his arms and trying to keep him from moving too much. **Of course.** Yakov worked as a veterinarian in Hollywood while married to a prominent fashion designer, Lilia Baranovskaya. When they mutually decided to part ways 10 years ago, Yakov moved to Detroit for a fresh start, opening up Poodle Paws. However, Yuuri recalls overhearing JJ and Georgi, their other resident technician, gossiping about the two reconciling a little over a year ago, which involved Lilia moving her entire company, models and all, to Detroit. And this man, this gorgeous but slightly rude and overprotective man, was Viktor Nikiforov. **The** Viktor Nikiforov. A highly sought-after model from Lilia's company who regularly put on fashion shows and starred on magazine covers. A model that Yuuri has been drooling over and shamelessly amassed tons of pictures of, all hidden away from the scrutinizing eyes of Phichit of course, who would probably interrogate Yuuri and never let him live it down. _How can you dress so terribly if your crush is Viktor Nikiforov?_ God, Yuuri can just hear Phichit's voice already.

The realization that the man who Yuuri has just unintentionally offended could probably get him fired and sued in a heartbeat comes as so much of a shock that he loosens his grip on Makkachin for a fraction of a second and the dog instantly begins to squirm and covers Yuuri's entire right side of his face with drool. Yuuri quickly but gently deposits Makkachin onto the examination table, grateful that Minami had the forethought of putting down non-slip mats for the squirmier patients. He grabs a couple of treats from the shelf behind him and breaks them down into smaller pieces before generously heaping a portion in front of Makkachin. There. This should distract him from the poking and prodding that Yuuri is about to do on his left hind leg. He proceeds to stretch the leg out gently, and noting no resistance or signs of pain from Makkachin, he deems it safe to conclude the pain is likely from a surface wound and not anything internal, which he is extremely grateful for at this point. Yuuri carefully combs through the poodle's fur, and notices something glinting, wedged between the toes of Makkachin's paw. Closer inspection determines the object to be a very small piece of glass, but Yuuri is hesitant to extract it without proper preparation of the site as he is unsure as to how deep the glass could have gone.

__

"Mr. Nikiforov, I have identified a small glass shard that is stuck in Makkachin's paw. Upon cursory observation I believe the wound is quite shallow, however I am unwilling to take any risks. Therefore, I would recommend laying Makkachin on his side. I will clip and shave around the site and to prevent him from feeling any pain, I will administer Lidocaine to numb the local area before extracting the glass. If the wound is shallow, I will likely use honey, bandage up the site, and prescribe some antibiotics. However, if the wound is deeper than I first predicted, I will stitch the site up before bandaging it. I will make up the procedure estimates for both possibilities, and once I have your approval, my team and I will care for Makkachin upstairs in our treatment area. Is that alright?"

__

Viktor seems to consider this for a while, and Yuuri finds his heart beating faster as he waits for Viktor's response. _God, he's gorgeous, those pictures really don't do him any justice,_ Yuuri thinks, and then prays to all the deities that Viktor has not caught him staring. 

__

"No need for the procedure estimates. I am Viktor Nikiforov, top male model of Lilia Baranovskaya's company Le Petit Ballerina," Viktor says, and Yuuri nearly melts into a puddle when he hears French coming from Viktor's mouth.

__

"No price is too much for me, especially if it's for my cute Makka," Viktor continues, "but I insist on the procedure being done here. I **will** call Yakov and complain about your service if you deny me this request."

__

And...the fantasy of Viktor smiling gently at Yuuri while whispering sweet nothings in French vanishes with a pop, and a prideful and difficult man takes his place. Yuuri briefly mourns the loss of fantasy Viktor, and a string of Japanese curses fill his head. The clinic does not typically allow clients to be present during some of the more...uncomfortable procedures, but Yuuri is simultaneously terrified and extremely attracted to this man and the power he holds over Yuuri. Yuuri mentally weighs the pros and cons of the situation, and a quick glance at Viktor tells him that the man will not take no for an answer, judging by the piercing stare and impatient tapping of his foot. Yuuri takes a deep breath to calm himself, then visibly deflates.

__

"Very well, sir. If you would allow me to gather my equipment and team, I will be back in a few minutes to get started."

__

Yuuri quickly gathers his supplies and warns Seung-Gil and JJ about Viktor's overprotective and demanding nature, with a not-so-subtle suggestion (to JJ of course) to please be professional and keep the chatter to a minimum. 10 minutes later sees all 3 of them gently laying Makkachin onto his side, another generous heap of treats in reach of the poodle to hopefully distract from the Lidocaine injection and subsequent procedure. Makkachin turns out to be extremely well-behaved, the beautiful poodle content on alternating between licking the treats and Yuuri's hand. _Wish I could say the same about his owner,_ Yuuri thinks, then immediately flushes pink when he realizes the implications of his thoughts. JJ efficiently shaves the area then preps it with alcohol and some germi-stat gel, and all Yuuri can do is thank his lucky stars that JJ has opted to do this silently and not further anger their client, in ways that only JJ can achieve. The Lidocaine injection is administered by Yuuri with no trouble at all, and Makkachin briefly lifts his head at the poke but makes no move or sound. There is a little blood caked around the wound, but the bleeding has long since stopped by itself. 

"Good boy," Yuuri praises. He gently nudges the forceps against the glass piece, and when Makkachin does not react at all, Yuuri deems it safe that the Lidocaine is effective and proceeds to slowly retrieve the invasive object. 

"Makka are you okay is he hurting you? Oh my poor baby boo," Viktor coos at the poodle who is simply gorging himself on liver treats and completely ignoring Yuuri's touches as well as Viktor's incessant whining.

Viktor's fretful voice is doing nothing to help Yuuri's concentration, and Yuuri takes a deep breath (the third of the past hour) and wills himself to focus. As expected, only the tip of the glass piece has punctured Makkachin's skin, and Yuuri carefully checks around to make sure there are no other pieces left.

"Makkachin's wound is only surface, thankfully, and I have extracted the glass from his paw. JJ will now apply some honey to a bandage and wrap the paw up nice and tight to prevent any water from getting into the wound. For now, do you mind me asking how Makkachin came into contact with glass?"

It was standard procedure to understand the cause of the injury, but of course Viktor took offence.

"I don't leave any glassware around unattended in places that Makka can reach, if that's what you're implying. Makka and I just happened to be on a walk this morning and he was playing in the snow when he suddenly yelped. I saw a couple of broken glass pieces in the snow and then rushed him over." 

"I see," Yuuri replies. "Thank you for letting me know. I did not mean to imply that you were an irresponsible owner, however I do suggest investing in some boots for him. His bandage will need to be kept dry, and during the winter, the salt that the city sprinkles on the pavements to melt the ice can be very harmful to a dog's paws. The salt itself is not a problem, but it brings the melted water's temperature down below freezing, and can cause Makkachin's paws to rapidly lose their heat." 

Viktor seems placated by this answer, and then asks timidly, "so how is Makka?" 

Yuuri blinks at this sudden change of tone, surprised. 

"He is doing very well and there should be no lasting effects or complications. Still, I would recommend monitoring him for any abnormal symptoms for the next few days, including limping, whimpering, or dragging of his hind leg. As I have mentioned before, keep the bandage dry, which means no playing in the snow for a while. Additionally, I will send him home with a cone so that he does not lick at the bandage. It is up to you whether to remove the cone when he eats, but it would be unwise to do so without supervision. As such, please keep the cone on him while he sleeps. It's not uncomfortable but he will take some time to get used to it. He will also need help with stairs the first few times with the cone obstructing his vision. Other than that, please bring him in for a recheck in 3 days. Dr. Feltsman should be back by then so you can feel free to book an appointment with him instead." 

Viktor seems to process this information, and is visibly relieved that Makkachin will be fine. Yuuri watches as Viktor stares fondly at his poodle, and feels his heart thump loudly at the genuine, heart-shaped smile that spreads across his face. He clips the leash back onto Makkachin when Yuuri helps the poodle back down onto the floor after placing a cone around his neck, and the dog seems slightly confused about the new contraption, spinning around in circles as Viktor laughs in delight.

Yuuri briefly entertains the thought of Viktor twirling him around, the same smile on his face as Yuuri laughs and spins back into Viktor's arms. Yuuri finds himself momentarily jealous of Viktor, who has now bent down and is peppering kisses onto Makkachin's snout, the dog happily licking away at the model's face with wild abandon. Viktor fiddles with the cone around Makkachin and laughs as the poodle tries to lick at the sides of the plastic. When Makkachin wanders back to the dazed vet, Yuuri leans down and offers the last of the treats before giving the poodle gentle pats, which of course has Makkachin wagging his tail furiously and butting his snout into Yuuri's hands.

This is why Yuuri loves his job. He opens his hands to show Makkachin that he is not hiding any more treats, and so the dog contents himself by seeking more pats while Viktor pays at the front desk. When he is done, Viktor bends down to the level at which Yuuri is now crouched giving Makkachin some more loving, and sends a dazzling smile at Yuuri. 

"Thank you, Doctor Yuuri! I was so worried about Makka before, though I know this is no excuse. I panicked when I saw blood in the snow and I'm sorry for being unreasonable. I can see how much Makka loves you and I am very grateful for your patience and competence in assuaging my fears. You are very kind. I guess I will see you in 3 days," Viktor says, winking. 

_What. In. The. Actual. Fudge._ Yuuri's brain short-circuits the minute Viktor winks at him, and finds himself stammering out polite farewells while Viktor books Makkachin's follow-up appointment with Minami. The stuck-up, uncompromising, and frantic man was gone and in place was this silver-haired attractive angel that just winked at Yuuri. **Winked.** Yuuri takes another staggering deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Yo..you're very welcome, Vitya. Se...see you in 3 da...days.."

Yuuri, being the awkward buffoon that he is, doesn't realize what he's just said until Viktor turns back at the doorway with a wide smile.

"I see you're a fan," Viktor replies, "don't worry I'll give you my autograph when we meet again. But maybe, don't match blue with blue next time?" 

Yuuri buries his head into his hands when he realizes that he has just unintentionally used Viktor's nickname, one that only his close friends and family call him by, judging by the interviews that have been documented on television. And Viktor Nikiforov noticed what Yuuri is wearing. _Oh god,_ Yuuri cries internally, _I wore rags in front of Viktor Nikiforov._

At this, Yuuri lets out a whimper that has Minami looking over, concerned, before Yuuri bolts back into his office and shuts the door. He takes a bite of his hard, cold, sandwich, and tries to will the embarrassed flush away from his cheeks. He has 2 minutes to compose himself before Minami pages about his 1.30pm appointment, and Yuuri groans loudly.

 _I am not getting a break today, am I._ Yuuri takes his last deep breath for the day, and resigns himself to 2.5 more hours of distracted suffering before he plans on heading straight home. His afternoon appointments go by in a breeze compared to what he endured in the morning, and apart from the one lady who screams at Yuuri when he suggests sedatives for her aggressive chihuahua to make the visit more comfortable for the little dog, Yuuri thinks he's done a pretty decent job of maintaining his composure despite his headache which has since settled into a dull ache.

When Yuuri settles into his chair and checks his phone for any messages, he nearly drops it when faced with endless notifications from his twitter account. Curious, he opens the app and sees the source of the insanity. The lady that had been extremely offended about Yuuri's suggestion of sedatives has accused Yuuri of hurting her chihuahua as she claims that her little princess "is sweet as can be". Yuuri panics. He knows that the lady has posted a false accusation but there is nothing he can do to prove her wrong, and _oh god_ Poodle Paws is now going to get a bad reputation, and Yakov will be forced to fire him and issue a public apology to keep the business afloat. Yuuri will become unemployed and the student loans will go unpaid, and he won't be able to pay rent and Phichit will turn on him for being an animal hater and _oh god_ Yuuri is going to be homeless. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?

Yuuri sinks into a puddle of despair and refuses to read the countless private messages that have poured in, opting instead to close the app, fingers trembling and heart racing. Suddenly the air feels too thick and heavy, and Yuuri feels as though the world is closing in and his surroundings are spinning. His phone suddenly rings and the shock is enough to snap Yuuri out of a potentially very bad panic attack, although he still takes a few staggering breaths before picking up, and even then his fingers are still unsteady.

"YUURI did you see what's going on on your twitter?!?!" Phichit all but screams into Yuuri's ear.

"Yes I did. Phichit I'm so sorry I don't know why she's posting this but I promise I wasn't hurting her dog I was just suggesting some sedatives so that her dog would be more comfortable and less anxious during vet visits. Please oh my god please let me find a new job I promise I'll pay you the overdue rent please don't kick me out of our apartment please don't hate me."

"Yuuri what are you talking about? I know she's lying. You closed the app immediately after reading her tweet didn't you. Read the next tweet you're mentioned in on your feed, then we'll talk when you get home."

Terrified that Phichit's **talk** means that Yuuri is about to get evicted immediately, Yuuri opens the app and scrolls up. His eyes just about bulge out of his sockets. Viktor Nikiforov has tweeted about him, accompanied by a picture of Makkachin in his new cone and bandage.

"Doctor Yuuri is the best veterinarian in this town. He was very gracious and helped my poor Makkachin feel better after a small accident scared me immensely. I was rude to him but he never once lost his professionalism. Please stop slandering his good name, and apologize," Yuuri read aloud to no one in particular. 

Yuuri then sees that the tweet has garnered 15k likes and 20k retweets, and a quick glance through the replies tells him that Yuri, Otabek, Chris, and Phichit have also commented and shown their support for him. Phichit's tweet is less of a show of support and more of a question towards what Viktor's intentions towards Yuuri are. Yuuri closes the app and leans back on his chair, his eyes staring at nothing and his jaw hanging loose. He has no idea how the lady found his twitter, or how Viktor found his twitter, or why Viktor would take the time to vouch for plain old Yuuri whom he has just met. 

But Yuuri does know one thing.

He's definitely going to facetime Phichit when he gets home.


	3. The chapter in which Yuuri must deal with Phichit's shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri is 250% done with the day and would just like to soak in a long hot bath. He's hungry, he's tired, and he remembers that he has to a) apologize to Yakov about the uproar the Poodle Paws has gotten, b) try not to hyperventilate at the fact that Viktor Nikiforov has followed him on twitter, and c) arrange for a new pair of glasses (the exact same kind) to be delivered from his optometrist, and d) try not to hyperventilate at the fact that Viktor Nikiforov has followed him on twitter (did he already say that?).
> 
> But first, he needs to deal with Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I didn't expect this fic to be so long when I first dreamt it up at 12am two days ago, and I had originally planned for it to be a one-shot with an open ending right after Viktor leaves. I would've ended it with "he's definitely going to facetime Phichit when he gets home", without the whole chihuahua scandal. But then I just couldn't stop typing and adding drama to the story since I didn't want to leave Viktor as some sort of jerk who thinks he's entitled to anyone and anything.
> 
> And so...here we are. Chapter 3. I tried to add in a touch more humor at Yuuri's expense (sorry my sweet little bun). Some of Phichit and Yuuri's friendship is developed here and I hope I managed to give a sense of their dynamic~
> 
> Longer chapter because I won't be updating during the weekend (maybe). And oops I left it at a cliffhanger sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> Thanks for all your support, and as always please let me know what you think :)

When Yuuri gets home at 5pm, exhausted and ready for a piping hot bath, he's almost certain he's managed to put off the Phichit talk by being as silent as a mouse as he tiptoes to his room. He stops briefly and notices that the lights in Phichit's room are on; hopefully his enthusiastic best friend is currently wrapped up in something, or someone. Yuuri almost doesn't want to know. Satisfied that he should be able to get safely into the bathroom before Phichit is aware of his presence, he hopes that he'll at least be able to get an uninterrupted 15 minutes of soaking respite (not that Phichit is above breaking down the door and barging inside while Yuuri is naked). As quietly as possible, Yuuri nudges open his bedroom door and creeps inside, then immediately feels ridiculous for acting like a thief in his own home. His room is dark, the sun having gone down in the blustery winter months. Yuuri instinctively heads for the light switch, but instead is startled silly when a flashlight suddenly turns on and illuminates Phichit and Chris' faces.

"Phichit! Chris! Are you **trying** to kill me? Because at this rate, I can assure you I will die 10 years earlier than the lifeline on my palm indicates. How long have you two been sitting on my bed in the dark?"

A smirk crosses Phichit's face and he waggles his eyebrows flirtatiously, Chris' deep laugh rumbling through the small space.

Yuuri backpedals quickly.

"You know what, forget I asked."

Yuuri chooses to ignore the two pairs of curious eyes that are currently drilling holes through his soul, and instead opts to grab a fresh t-shirt and track pants from his closet. He can almost feel the tension in the air and wonders if he can make it to the bathroom without Phichit combusting. He has just grabbed a clean pair of boxers when he feels the pressure reach its tipping point. Yuuri sighs and counts down mentally. _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1._

"Yuuri are you going to explain what happened at work today or are you just going to leave me hanging. I'm dying, Yuuri, **dying**. Why is Viktor Nikiforov suddenly defending you and why did he tell me, and I quote, _I'll let Yuuri explain that winky face_ , when I asked him what his intentions were towards you. Yuuri when did you snag yourself such a hot boy toy and why didn't you tell me about this. I'm your best friend and I'm so hurt that I had to find out from twitter, and worst of all because of some woman who falsely accused you of animal cruelty. Remember when I first started dating Chris and I..."

Yuuri's mind is, at this point, very very exhausted. And so instead of answering any of his friend's questions, the first thing that he blurts out is, "so you aren't kicking me out of the apartment?"

And of course Phichit looks at him as though he's grown horns on his head and sprouted a tail.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuuri. I know you would never hurt anyone or any animal for that matter; you're the best at your job. Besides, even if you did lose your job, which I'm not saying will even remotely happen because you know Yakov adores you, what kind of best friend would I be to throw you out onto the streets. You'd get eaten by the wolves. Also, I don't know what I'd do with the empty room. I'd rent it out to Chris, but frankly we both know he wouldn't be sleeping in that room anyway."

Yuuri breathes out a sigh of relief and hugs Phichit, a tiny part of his mind fighting the urge to inform Phichit that there are indeed, no wolves around here. A little bit of him is still worried about the repercussions of the lady's accusation, but as long as he had his best friend Yuuri doesn't think anything could destroy him. When Chris pouts a little at being ignored and eagerly makes it a group hug, Yuuri blushes a deep red and tries to struggle free, but both men just grip onto him tighter and pull him down onto the bed. Yuuri yelps and immediately retaliates by tickling Phichit, the Thai succumbing to squeaks and giggles. For the next few minutes, the room is quiet save for the scuffles as three grown men rolled around on the bed.

When their stomachs are all hurting from laughing too hard, Phichit sits up, his hair mussed but his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yuuriiiiiii," he whines, "stop changing the subject and tell me how and when you met Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuri grabs a nearby pillow and hugs it to his chest, hoping that it will hide the sound of his heartbeats which seem loud enough to permeate the room.

"I don't know if I've ever told you, but Yakov used to be married to Lilia, who runs Le Petit Ballerina. He ran a small upscale animal clinic in Hollywood many years ago and would take on celebrity clients including those from Lilia's company. Yakov and Lilia had a slight falling out, and he moved here to open a new clinic. Circumstances changed, and Lilia uprooted her life in Hollywood to rebuild their relationship, moving her company here. I knew her models, including Viktor, were in town, but I never expected him to burst through the doors screaming for help because his poodle Makkachin had a tiny glass piece stuck to his paw. Long story short Viktor was very frazzled and honestly quite rude, but once I patched Makkachin up he was much more courteous," Yuuri explained.

Phichit's eyes glinted, and a small smile begins to spread on his face. _Uh-oh,_ Yuuri thinks. He runs through his answer and is almost sure that he has not revealed anything incriminating (like his long-term crush on one Viktor Nikiforov). 

"So Yuuri," Phichit asks innocently, "how did you know that Viktor was a model here in town before he mentioned you on Twitter?"

_Well shit._

"Uhhhh I guessed because he looked...good?"

"Mhm. Tell me Yuuri, how did you know he was part of Le Petit Ballerina?"

_Double shit._

"Uh.....Yakov mentions him? How many people are named Viktor Nikiforov...ha..ha?" Yuuri suggests, taking a blind shot in the dark.

"Right of course. So why did Viktor suggest to me in his reply that there is something going on between the two of you?"

Yuuri heaves a sigh of relief, his secret crush on Viktor remaining a secret for now.

"I think he may have misunderstood. When he booked a recheck appointment with me in 3 days, he leaned down and winked at me. Winked. At me. I was so embarrassed Phichit-kun I could have died." 

"And then?" Phichit asks, leaning forward eagerly.

"Nothing. He thanked me and left," Yuuri shrugs.

"Don't give me that bullshit Yuuri. What were your exact words to him when he left?"

"Nothing special, really. I was being polite so I said you're very welcome Vitya, and that I'll see him in 3 days."

Yuuri realizes his slip the second the words tumble from his mouth. _Dammit I was so close._ A cheshire grin spreads across Phichit's face and he cries out in delight.

"I KNEW IT YUURI. You know exactly who Viktor Nikiforov is. In fact, I daresay you're a fan, what with you knowing the term Vitya and all that. No wonder he thinks there's something going on between the both of you. Only his close friends and family call him that! Oh you're so brave Yuuri, I'm so proud of you for taking a leap of faith in your love life.

"Phichit-kun no it was a slip of the tongue. I didn't intend to call him that. It's just Lilia always calls him that during their interviews and..." Yuuri clamps his mouth shut when he realizes what he's just revealed, and clutches the pillow tighter to himself.

Phichit's grin is almost predatory at this point. 

"So you're a **fanboy**. I bet I'll find some of his pictures if I dig around your room. Chris, hold him down."

"NOOOO," Yuuri screams as the Swiss man traps him on the bed while his best friend rummages through his belongings. It takes all of 3 minutes before Phichit has unearthed a pile of magazines from under Yuuri's bed, and another pile of well-hidden posters in Yuuri's underwear drawer. How Phichit managed to find them all, Yuuri will never know. But Phichit lets out another triumphant cry and heaps all the merchandise onto Yuuri's bed.

"Oh Yuuri, how long have you been in love with Viktor?"

"I'm not **in love** with him, Phichit-kun. I just find him attractive, that's all."

Evidently that's not the right thing to say, because Phichit pats him on the head and congratulates him on being all grown up, which has Yuuri feeling a little disgruntled. It isn't unnatural to have never dated before at his age, right? Yuuri is only 26, after all. Then Phichit asks about his plan of attack, and when Yuuri shrugs and reiterates for the last time that he's not attempting to enter a relationship with Viktor because Yuuri is clearly not worthy, Phichit starts sorting through his wardrobe for an outfit, and Yuuri is forced to sit and listen while Phichit drops all of the potential pick-up lines that Yuuri can use. 

"Okay so on Thursday you're going to wake up and put these on," Phichit says as he gestures to the outfit in his hands. "Then Chris is going to do your makeup and slick your hair back for you."

"M...makeup? Phichit-kun, Chris-kun, is this really necessary?"

"Hush child. Let mama and papa take care of you. We know what Viktor likes. We wo-...I mean we've watched a lot of his interviews and followed him closely. Don't you want to look good in front of Viktor after you wore the horrific disaster you call clothes today?"

"Oh," Yuuri replies, "right. Viktor did say I should wear something other than blue on blue next time. I guess that's okay then. I don't recall him ever saying what kind of style he likes though." 

Phichit pretends not to hear the question and hustles Yuuri to the bathroom, then slams the door with a cheerful "good night!".

It's 8pm by the time Yuuri finally gets out of the bath, and his stomach reminds him that all he's had to eat today is half a cold turkey sandwich. He quickly sends Yakov an apologetic message, explaining the events of today to his mentor and boss. He also shoots an email to his optometrist, detailing his need for a replacement pair of glasses sent over as soon as possible. For the rest of the hour, Yuuri scarfs down some leftover pasta from when Phichit and him got delivery two days ago, and though he's craving something hot and fresh like a nice bowl of homemade ramen, he reminds himself that he's in Detroit, away from his mother who could probably whip up a delicious donburi or katsudon bowl in under 20 minutes. 

At 9pm he checks his messages and finds that Yakov has replied.

_"Don't worry your silly little head, boy. I've already heard everything from Viktor since he called me himself, and I would never believe some batshit crazy lady over you. I apologize about Vitya. That boy gets really uptight about that damn dog of his. Please be patient with him Yuuri. I promise that Vitya is nothing like the man you saw today; there were just some unfortunate circumstances that have caused him to put on a mask in front of strangers, but I'll let him tell you about that at his own pace. Despite all the complaints I have about him, I do think he has some redeeming qualities, but you can be the judge of that. Thank you for holding down the fort. I'll be back tomorrow, so I'll see you at work."_

Yuuri is slightly baffled. Why does everyone in Yuuri's universe seem to imply that there is something going on between Vit..Viktor and himself, Viktor included? And is Yakov being a...dare Yuuri say it...wingman? Viktor isn't even Yuuri's friend, let alone boyfriend. _Yet,_ a traitorous voice in Yuuri responds.

Yuuri fires back a quick _"Thank you Yakov for believing in me! It means a lot. See you tomorrow sir."_ , to which Yakov replies _"Stop with the sir thing already, Yuuri."_ , and Yuuri has to reply an obligatory _"Sorry, Yakov"_ , while physically restraining himself from tagging on a respectful "sir". 

When Yuuri turns in for an early night, after bidding his roommate(s) good night, it's only 10pm but Yuuri is glad the day is over with. He finally manages to collapse onto bed after promising to update Phichit about anything that happens. Phichit, ever the supportive best friend, gives Yuuri a big hug, tells him that tomorrow will be better and that Yuuri shouldn't feel too down about today because some people just aren't worth Yuuri's time.

"And if anyone gives you trouble Yuuri, just let me know and I will destroy them."

Yuuri shyly hugs back and thanks Phichit. Sometimes he forgets that Phichit is a self-certified professional private investigator and can probably find out someone's address, social security number, and blood type in under 10 minutes. After all, Phichit always states that his day job as an actor is a masquerade for the spy sleuthing that he does at night on social media. Quite frankly, Yuuri thinks that Phichit has gotten 20 times more devious since said best friend met Chris on one of his more recent shoots. An actor falling in love at first sight with his sexy make-up artist. Yuuri scoffed the first time he heard Phichit gushing about Chris, and complained that his friend must be delusional as that was something out of a romantic comedy. Yuuri's had to eat his words many times after that, because apparently Chris was as enamoured with Phichit as Phichit was with him. Yuuri is jealous of the scandal-free, peaceful, and romcom-esque life that his friend is leading. 

_No matter,_ Yuuri thinks. He's positive that the next day cannot be any more hectic or anxiety-inducing as this one.

But of course, the universe just has to prove him wrong.

* * *

The first day after "the day Yuuri utterly embarrassed himself in front of a supermodel", as Yuuri calls it, or "the first time the Katsuki-Nikiforovs met", as Phichit so helpfully calls it, Yuuri's phone buzzes at 6am. Yuuri groans loudly and rolls over, blindly reaching beside his pillow for the phone - he had the foresight the previous night to put his phone on the bed instead, so that the glasses incident will never occur again, not that he has a new pair of glasses yet. He turns off the alarm and sees one unread message from Yakov.

 _"Yuuri. I need you to do something very important for me today. Viktor contacted me and requested me to look over Makkachin as soon as possible. I'm not sure what happened, he won't say, but he's stuck shooting at Lilia's company for today. He also needs a case of the Royal Canin adult cans, so can you please drop by Poodle Paws and pick up a case before going over to Lilia's. Just bring a receipt to Viktor and he'll reimburse you in full. I've sent you the address in a separate message. I'm already busy catching up on administrative work at Poodle Paws so please take care of this for me."_

What. And just when Yuuri thought he would be getting a calm day ahead.

_"But Yakov, I really think Viktor would prefer to have you look Makkachin over. Besides, I'm on duty today so I can't skip work."_

Yakov's reply is instantaneous. 

_"Don't give me that bullshit Katsuki. Viktor is your client now so Makkachin is your duty. Don't worry about your shift I'll cover it for you. Be at Le Petit by 10am please."_

Well that's just great. And so Yuuri does what any adult would do. He flops back onto bed and rolls around, screaming into his pillow for about the next 30 minutes. Then when he's finally come to terms with the fact that there's no escaping seeing Viktor today, Yuuri grabs his laptop and searches up Le Petit's address. A 45 minute commute. **Great.** He debates asking Phichit and Chris for a ride to Poodle Paws, but decides against waking up his roommates at such an ungodly hour. The two have an important photoshoot today so Yuuri would hate for them to take a detour because of him. Yuuri stands in front of the closet, and trying not to think about it too much, grabs the outfit Phichit set aside for the day after, and throws it on without glancing at the mirror. Then he grabs a granola bar from the kitchen and grabs his winter coat, shutting the door quietly behind him and triple-checking that it's firmly locked. 

Yuuri speed-walks to Poodle Paws, hoping the cool morning air will clear his head. He gets there at 7.15am, 15 minutes before the coffee shop is due to open. He can see Mila bustling inside, getting the place ready for opening, and briefly considers ordering his usual. He's sure Mila will acquiesce, but he finally decides not to trouble her and instead go caffeine-less for the day. When he enters Poodle Paws and realizes he's the first one there, Yuuri realizes that Yakov's claim about being busy at Poodle Paws is utter bullshit. Too late now. He grabs the case of food and prints out a receipt at the counter, then curses his stupidity for not bringing a backpack to store the case in. _Great. Now I have to carry this in the bitter winter cold without gloves all the way to Viktor._

Yuuri leaves the clinic and makes sure to lock the door behind him, then slowly walks to the bus stop and boards the bus that has conveniently just rolled in. The humming motion of the bus soothes Yuuri's worries, and Yuuri lapses into a daydream of Viktor greeting him enthusiastically with a big smile and warm hug. Then, he'd notice Yuuri's freezing hands, and offer to warm them up by rubbing them against his own. Viktor will then offer Yuuri his scarf, and wrap Yuuri up in his arms, refusing to let him go until he had warmed up significantly. Yuuri will curl into Viktor's warmth and lay his head against Viktor's chest, and Viktor will look fondly down at Yuuri as the vet drifts off to the sound of Viktor's rhythmic heartbeat.

When the bus stops at Yuuri's designated stop, he is decidedly much more calm. A quick glance at his watch tells him that it's only 8.05am. Yuuri may or may not be a full 1 hour and 55 minutes early. The company is in a more sparse part of town, and Yuuri stares at the giant building and wonders how he's going to find Viktor. There's a security checkpoint and Yuuri watches as the driver and passenger of a motorcycle casually waves their ID at the guard before revving away with a loud growl. Yuuri casually walks up to the guard and states his name and purpose of visit, and the guard hands him a visitor's pass and waves Yuuri on his way.

"Have a nice day, sir," the guard says, nodding to Yuuri.

Well that's new. Yuuri walks across the wide expanse of parking space, slightly giddy at the thought of being called "sir", before he realizes he has no idea how to get into the building. The lot is empty early in the morning, save for a black BMW that resembles Phichit's car, and a bright purple Maserati (sheesh). There are other cars littered around, though most are nowhere near the opulence of the aforementioned two. He notes with something akin to envy as the two motorcycle riders have now taken their helmets off and have opted to snuggle and make out for a bit. Almost all of the entrances are locked and require either a pin code access or an access card, both of which Yuuri does not have. He wanders around the lot and then decides that his safest bet is to wait by an entrance until someone arrives, after which Yuuri will follow behind. _Not unlike a creepy stalker,_ Yuuri ponders.

He's just decided to sit down on the curb when he spots the two men from the motorcycle get up, hold hands, and walk towards his direction. As they get closer, Yuuri wonders if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but their figures are unmistakable and Yuuri realizes just how awkward this is going to be.

"Ah...Mr. Plisetsky, Mr. Altin, it's nice to see you again," Yuuri squeaks.

"It's Yuri, pig. What are you doing here?"

"Ah...um...I'm delivering some dog food for Mr. Nikiforov, and also here to check on his dog? Dr. Feltsman sent me here. I just...couldn't get into the building. Sorry to trouble you," Yuuri says with a rush of air.

"Oh that old geezer. By the way, idiot, your visitor's pass is also an access card."

And with that, Yuri brushes past Yuuri, dragging Otabek along firmly by the hand, the latter giving Yuuri an apologetic smile. Yuuri berates himself for his stupidity and hastily follows the two in, wondering which of the rooms he would find Viktor in. Yuri leads them down a series of identical hallways and Yuuri's head spins trying to keep track of the directions, until Yuri and Otabek both stop in front of a room.

"Here you go, pig. This is hair and makeup so you should find Viktor and the other participants of today's fall cover magazine shoot getting ready inside. Let's go, Beka. We need to get ready for our shoot before Madame stick-up-her-skirt yells at us." 

"Thank you so much Yuri, this means a lot to me," Yuuri calls to their retreating backs. _Is everyone I know a model?_ Yuuri questions.

Yuuri knocks on the door and when a strangely familiar "come in" sounds, he steps inside, and stares.

"PHICHIT-KUN? CHRIS-KUN?"

His two roommates look at him with a sheepish grin, and suddenly Yuuri is very very overwhelmed by everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

So Yuuri does the next logical thing.

He faints.


	4. The chapter in which Yuuri is thrown to the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri wakes he is immediately taken to the cafeteria and forced to eat while being glared at by 3 people. He tries to explain (futile effort, really) that it was the shock that caused his little fainting spell, and not hunger, but his stomach conveniently punctures his sentence with a loud growl. And so he decides to make the most out of his situation and demands Phichit and Chris for an explanation. Phichit is only semi-apologetic, somehow torn between amusement at Yuuri's eternal blush and guilt at having kept this job from his best friend. Yuuri forgives him instantly, but it is still fun to watch him try to grovel. 
> 
> He's invited to watch the shoot, and Yuuri will never admit the tinge of jealousy he feels watching Phichit and Viktor pose together, so instead he spends the time playing with Makkachin, at which point Yuuri is starting to wonder if there really is anything wrong with Makkachin. Yuuri is already planning his escape; a quick explanation to Viktor about Makkachin's state, a polite request for the money spent on said dog's food, and short goodbyes to Phichit and Chris before returning to his shift.
> 
> But of course, life doesn't go according to Yuuri's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekends are always the busiest for me unfortunately so it's been a quiet couple of days. I also hurt two of the fingers on my left hand and it kinda hurts to type so progress has been slow. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it :) 
> 
> I'm so glad people are loving and following the story! I actually just thought up another plot au but that's going to be after I finish this fic. I have it written down so I don't forget ^^
> 
> Thanks for your support guys <3
> 
> Much Love,  
> Ixorie

When Yuuri comes to, he's groggy and the first thing that he's aware of is that his head is lying on something extremely fluffy and comfortable. The exhaustion must've crept up to him somehow and Yuuri finds himself unwilling to open his eyes. Instead, he decides to snuggle against the warmth and rubs his cheek against the soft fabric, opening his eyes a smidgen to take a peek at perhaps the fluffiest thing in the universe. Pink. _Oops,_ , Yuuri thinks, _I may have just said that out loud._ He hears a soft chuckle and Yuuri feels the gentle tremor that rumbles against his body. No matter. Yuuri settles himself even more comfortably and tries to maneuver his arms above his head to grab what he is sure is the best pillow on Earth. The pillow suddenly moves and Yuuri instinctively wraps his arms around the object to stop it from leaving, except it immediately becomes apparent that the object has a sentience that a pillow does not. Wait what?

Yuuri bolts upright and sees Phichit and Chris chuckling, his best friend holding a phone up and unashamedly capturing no doubt another of Yuuri's embarrassing moments. Yuuri whips his head around and comes face to face with a smiling Viktor. Yuuri stares, and then stares some more. Viktor. In a fluffy pink robe. Well colour Yuuri deceased. 

"Your lap is very comfortable," Yuuri blurts out after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

A bright smile spreads across Viktor's face while Yuuri can hear Phichit double over in loud guffaws.

"Aww thank you Yuuri, I'm glad you had a good rest. Our resident medic said that you fainted from exhaustion, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. You need to take care of yourself better though. Come, you must eat. And Phichit, Chris, I believe you owe Yuuri an explanation?"

Yuuri immediately starts to protest, but all the words die in his throat when Viktor takes him by the hand and leads him out of the makeup studio. Phichit and Chris follow closely behind, the former still taking a video and whispering under his breath, no doubt giving commentary about Yuuri's current situation. Yuuri finds himself marvelling at the gentle touch of Viktor's hand, and giggles a little at Viktor in a pink robe and flip flops. Unfair how Viktor can look good in anything, while Yuuri looks like a paper bag most days. They enter an elevator and Yuuri briefly contemplates telling Viktor that he can let go now, but decides that he should make the most out of this opportunity and clamps his mouth shut. When the elevator reaches the basement and Yuuri is greeted by a giant cafeteria encompassing the entire floor and Yuuri spots a Japanese stall, it suddenly occurs to Yuuri that the katsudon that Phichit got him 3 days ago from a "place close to where I work" must be from here, and judging from Phichit's sheepish expression, Yuuri knows he is right.

Yuuri orders oyakodon and then fishes his back pocket for his wallet. In the time that Yuuri takes to finagle his wallet from the tight black jeans that he is wearing (curse you Phichit), Viktor has apparently already paid for Yuuri's meal. When Yuuri asks the cashier for the price of his meal, Viktor shakes his head sharply and the cashier gives Yuuri an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but Mr. Nikiforov insisted."

When they are finally seated at a table, Yuuri tentatively tries the food, and is hit by a wave of nostalgia that brings tears to his eyes. He quickly spoons more of the rice into his mouth, and doesn't stop until the bowl is empty. He tries to keep his eyes on the food before him, but can still feel Viktor's gaze on him for the entire time. When he has ushered the last of the delicious meal into his greedy mouth, Yuuri remembers that he hasn't thanked Viktor yet for the food.

"Uh...Viktor? Thank you for the meal. You really didn't have to."

"You're very welcome Yuuri," Viktor replies easily, grin as wide as the sun. "I feel guilty knowing that I was the reason you woke up so early this morning and rushed over with Makka's food without having enough time to eat. Next time promise me that you'll at least take care of yourself first."

 _Next time?_ Yuuri wonders, slightly giddy at the prospect of meeting Viktor again even though this meeting hasn't even ended yet. 

"No no I was just too lazy to grab something to eat. It's not your fault. Speaking of Makkachin, is he okay? I can give him a quick look over right now and I can return to Poodle Paws for some instruments or bandages if needed. It completely slipped my mind; I should've thought ahead of time."

Viktor smiles again and Yuuri doesn't think he'll be able to catch his breath at any point for the duration that he is in Viktor's presence.

"No don't worry. It's nothing serious. You can look him over later during my shoot. For now, I believe Phichit and Chris have some questions they need to answer."

Well then. Yuuri levels his gaze at Phichit and Chris, who suddenly seem much more interested in the scratches on the cafeteria table.

"We're sorry Yuuri," Chris starts, "you know I've always been an independent make-up artist, but when Phichit and I started dating, my popularity sky-rocketed with the frequent tags on Phichit's instagram posts, and Le Petit recently offered me a permanent position here, but it is all confidential until I debut and the critics' reviews have come back. My first work will be featured in this month's magazine cover, which is why you saw me working on Viktor's makeup just now."

"I'm sorry too Yuuri," Phichit jumps in. "I hate hiding anything from you, but like with Chris, I was not affiliated with any company. But my recent show The King and the Skater did very well in the box office and I know you don't follow media very much, but I've become somewhat more well-known."

At this, Chris interrupts.

"Darling please give yourself more credit. You are practically world-renowned, and critics are calling the show the best fantasy that doesn't take away from reality."

Phichit blushes and practically jumps into Chris' lap trying to hug his Swiss boyfriend, which naturally leads to handsy Chris taking full advantage of Phichit's current position and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

"Anyway, the show received enough credit that Lilia reached out to Phichit and asked him to be on the cover of this month's issue. It'll be The King and the Skater-themed and Phichit will reprise his role while I will play the King. If this is successful, Phichit may receive a permanent position here, and one of our agents Celestino Cialdini will manage Phichit," Viktor continues, when it becomes evident that Phichit will not be talking anytime soon.

"I see," Yuuri comments awkwardly.

That's the end of the conversation, and Viktor continues to engage Yuuri in different topics, including puppy care, Hasetsu, and Yuuri's job. Yuuri answers Viktor's questions as best he can, trying consciously to ignore the grovelling Phichit on the other side of the table. Yuuri doesn't hold any grudge against Phichit or Chris, but his best friend seems to be remorseful (wow what a first) so Yuuri decides to let him feel guilty for a little while longer. When Phichit eventually gets up from his seat and drapes his entire body on Yuuri's back while whining in Yuuri's ear, Yuuri finally bats him away with quick reassurance since Phichit's actions are starting to distract Yuuri from his conversation with Viktor.

Another 15 minutes later sees Yuuri following the three men back to the dressing room, where Yuuri spends time trying to hide the blush on his cheeks while watching Viktor get fitted into his costume. Yuuri is almost ready to bow in deference when Viktor is handed the staff as a prop and a crown is tastefully placed on his head with a slight slant. They head to the set, and Yuuri really does bow this time when he sees Lilia herself directing the cameramen. She gives a small nod to acknowledge Yuuri before turning around and barking instructions at all the staff who scramble to follow her orders. As Viktor and Phichit get situated on the set and Chris takes a seat nearby in case makeup refreshments are required, Yuuri feels a familiar nuzzling at his calf and looks down to see Makkachin nosing around, butting his cone against Yuuri's leg.

"Hey there handsome. Let me take a look at your paw Makkachin."

Yuuri sits down cross-legged diagonal from the set and Makkachin happily leaps into his lap, peppering Yuuri's face with kisses as he carefully unwraps the bandage and examines the poodle's paw. He double checks, then triple checks. _Nothing,_ Yuuri thinks incredulously. Absolutely nothing has changed from yesterday. What in the hell was Viktor thinking? Satisfied that Makkachin seems to be doing well and is on track to recovery, Yuuri replaces the bandage and then settles for petting the enthusiastic poodle while watching the cover shoot.

It doesn't occur to Yuuri how big of his crush on Viktor is until Phichit is seated in Viktor's lap and the two are staring into each other's eyes with foreheads touching and Phichit's arms wrapped around Viktor's neck and Viktor's around Phichit's waist. The surge of jealousy that rises like a tide and crashes into Yuuri is so overwhelming that his grip tightens unconsciously on Makkachin and the poodle lets out a curious snuffle before going back to sleep in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri spends the rest of the shoot gritting his teeth and plastering a fake smile on his face whenever Viktor waves in between shoots, before quickly looking down and lavishing his attention onto the happy brown poodle. When it's finally over and Phichit extricates himself from Viktor's arms, Yuuri has red indents on his palm from clenching his fist too tightly, and he exhales a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

Phichit bounds over to Chris, who immediately wraps his boyfriend into a tight hug and buries his nose into Phichit's neck and inhaling deeply.

"I hated that," Chris admits.

Phichit coos and gives Chris a little peck on his lips.

"Don't worry Chris. I'm all yours."

Viktor smiles at the happy couple and heads over to Yuuri.

"What did you think?" Viktor asks.

"Uhh...it was very realistic? You loo..I mean you both looked great and the chemistry was very real," Yuuri offers.

 _And I wanted to be in Phichit's place instead,_ is what Yuuri thinks but does not verbalize.

"Anyway, were you worried about Makkachin? I can't seem to find anything wrong with him so I'm afraid I may have missed something."

"Ahh," Viktor says sheepishly, "about that...nothing's actually wrong. I just wanted to make sure he is doing fine. It's the first time something like that has happened to him, and he's not exactly a puppy anymore. I hope you don't think I'm being a nuisance."

"No no no. I am glad you are very concerned about Makkachin, and don't worry, he seems to be well on his way to recovery. When you come in 2 days later for his recheck appointment I am sure I can remove the bandage and he will be fully healed by then. Anyway, if nothing is wrong, here is Makkachin's food. You don't actually have to pay me back since you bought lunch for me and everything. If that's everything, I have to get back to work and report Makkachin's progress and also maybe help Yakov out so thank you for everything and goodbye," Yuuri rambles.

"Fine, we'll call it even regarding Makka's food, but my shoot is done for the day, so let me at least drive you back to the clinic. I know it's a long way from Poodle Paws and the buses are very sparse around here."

Yuuri vehemently protests, but Viktor is adamant about not letting Yuuri take public transportation, so Yuuri turns to Phichit. His best friend is conveniently not around (Yuuri hypothesizes that Phichit and Chris have found a nearby broom closet), and so Yuuri finds himself waiting for Viktor to wash up and redress into his designer clothes that no doubt cost 2 months' worth of Yuuri's paycheck. Then Yuuri follows Viktor and Makkachin to the parking lot, and when he sees that they are headed for the bright purple Maserati, Yuuri groans. Of course.

The resulting car ride involves Viktor making conversation while speeding along the highway at a casual 120km/h with one hand on the wheel and the other gesticulating wildly. Yuuri is gripping onto the car seat so tightly that his knuckles have turned white, and repeats a mantra of _don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up_ in his head. Yuuri will have to add speed demon onto the "list of things Yuuri doesn't know about Viktor Nikiforov". It takes only 15 minutes to get back to the city, and Yuuri calms down considerably and is able to participate in the conversation when Viktor slows down significantly. 

As they approach the clinic, there's a long line of cars parked outside and a whole mob of people clustered around the entrance. Yuuri is confused, and then very quickly overwhelmed, when someone spots Viktor's car and the whole mob relocates and surrounds the car from all sides. Yuuri can see faces pressed up against the windshield and the windows on all sides, and screams.

"What is happening, Viktor?"

Viktor looks only mildly apologetic as he fishes out his phone and thrusts the screen into Yuuri's face.

"Ahhh sorry Yuuri. I posted this earlier and didn't think this would happen."

Yuuri stares at Viktor's instagram, and at the photo of himself cuddling Makkachin on the floor of Le Petit Ballerina. His eyes move unblinking to the caption, where Viktor has typed "best vet ever @katsukiyuuri @poodlepawsanimalclinic. aren't they cute?" followed by a string of animal emojis.

What. In. The. Actual. Pug.

"What do we do?" Yuuri asks, starting to hyperventilate a little bit.

"Don't worry," Viktor states, "just follow my lead."

Viktor steps out of the car gracefully while Yuuri manages to narrowly avoid hitting his head and simultaneously faceplanting onto the pavement when he almost trips over one of the reporters' feet. Thankfully, Viktor has somehow already made it around the car and grips onto Yuuri's waist tightly to prevent him from falling. Cameras start flashing instantly and Yuuri feels slightly sick, but Viktor gives Yuuri a comforting squeeze and _oh god Viktor Nikiforov can feel my pudge,_ Yuuri thinks. Viktor waves the reporters off dismissively with a "no questions please" and leads Yuuri into the clinic. Minami opens the door when he sees them approaching and then quickly locks it to block out the slew of hungry wolves. Yuuri collapses into a nearby chair and Minami rushes to fetch a cup of water while Viktor calmly wipes off any residual snow from his coat and leans down to pat Makkachin.

A very disgruntled Yakov rushes in and uses the rolled-up newspaper in his hand to whack Viktor over the head.

"What were you thinking, boy?"

Viktor looks like a toddler who has just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and if Yuuri wasn't so utterly befuddled and dazed right now he would probably try in some way to come to Viktor's defense.

"Sorry, Yakov, but they were just so cute. I had to! Besides, this will all blow over soon. Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! Do you see them out there Viktor? Those wolves will rip him apart. I can't deal with your stupidity right now. Take Yuuri home now before this gets worse and they storm the place. I'm hiring security. Yuuri take the day off tomorrow and rest. Lord knows you've earned it."

Yuuri can only nod dumbly and allow Viktor to escort him back to the car. When Viktor leaves Poodle Paws, Yuuri sees several reporters get into their cars and give chase, but Viktor easily loses them with a few narrow overtakes and sharp turns. When they arrive at the apartment block, Viktor walks Yuuri back to his apartment and seems mildly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri," Viktor says while giving Yuuri a big hug. "I didn't think about how this might backfire on you. Don't worry! I'll make it right somehow. And don't worry about the haters, I'm sure they will back off once they realize how compassionate and accomplished you are. Now go take a nice hot bath and rest. And thanks for today! I had fun, we should do this again sometime."

With that, Viktor throws Yuuri a quick wink and leaves, leaving Yuuri gaping behind him. _Well,_ Yuuri thinks, _I'm safe from the wolves, time to face the internet vultures._

When Yuuri can no longer see Viktor, he comically throws open the door and heads straight for his room, locking his bedroom door, jumping straight into bed and diving beneath his covers. He grabs his phone and immediately goes onto Instagram, and realizes that he has about 100 new messages in his private inbox. He also has a whopping 800 new followers, and Yuuri suddenly feels the urge to take down every single photo that he has posted before. Yuuri quickly looks through his page and realizes that his pictures are mostly comprised of him posing with cute animals that have come in for checkups (photos are all owner-consented of course) and he doesn't look terrible in any of them, so instead he clicks on Viktor's photo.

The comments are a mix of positive and negative, some praising Yuuri's gentle touch and others cooing at how adorable Makkachin is. Some are curious, with people demanding to know the relationship between Yuuri and Viktor, while others who have obviously done their research on Yuuri are trying to answer their questions with the sparse facts that Yuuri has deigned to put online. Someone has even tracked Yuuri's LinkedIn and has listed his educational background to the delight of countless others. And then there are the haters who begin by criticizing Yuuri's dress, down to the way his hair is slightly out of place and how his jeans are just an eighth of an inch too long on him. Those are the nicer haters. The less polite ones have begun attacking Yuuri's race and physique, and Yuuri decides to take a leaf out of Phichit's book and just, simply put, leave the page before the negativity got to him. 

He opens his inbox and is greeted with a slew of messages. There are one or two from some of his new followers who are gushing over his job and basically telling him that he shouldn't let haters or any chihuahua-owning crazy ladies get him down. Yuuri sends these people an appreciative text back and finishes it with a few puppy emojis. The bulk of the messages, however, are people who are telling Yuuri that he is unworthy of Viktor and that he is way too ugly or sloppily dressed to be in the presence of a supermodel. Yuuri doesn't reply to these, but he is tempted to write "hell, tell me about it." Instead, he closes the app and decides that the best way to deal with all this unwanted drama, is to nap.

Yuuri doesn't know how long he's slept for, but when he wakes, Phichit and Chris have come back, judging by the pounding on Yuuri's door. He gets up and stumbles over to unlock the door and in tumbles a chipper Phichit who's screaming in Yuuri's ear.

"Finally Yuuri! Viktor told Chris what happened who told me what happened. Oh my gosh Yuuri you're famous now! You're being seen as Viktor Nikiforov's lover! The tabloids are all over it and there are pictures from when you and Viktor went back to Poodle Paws!"

"Oh Phichit-kun you know I'm not famous, this is just all a media frenzy that will probably die down in...wait what they have pictures?! They think I'm his lover?!" Yuuri screeches. "Look at me Phichit! How is that even possible? They must be crazy! And let me see those pictures!!!"

"What do you mean hun. You're 5 foot 8 of pure deliciousness, with twinkling eyes, a lovely smile, and a tight ass. What's not to love?" Phichit replies, while digging up the latest tabloid and handing his phone to Yuuri. 

"Oh noooooo Phichit-kun," Yuuri whines, "I look disgusting next to Viktor."

"Don't be ridiculous. Chris, tell Yuuri not to be ridiculous."

"Phichit's right, sweetie," Chris adds, "in fact, I think you look kind of cute, all huddled up against Viktor. He's like shielding you from the cameras and your discomfort is not very apparent. I think you did really well considering the fact that you're not used the spotlight. And oh look! Here's a picture of him stopping you from falling with his hand around your waist. I can tell why people misunderstood. You guys are just so cute together!"

Yuuri moans and falls back onto the bed dramatically.

"Tell me this is a dream. Please. Somebody. Tell me I am not being mistaken for Viktor Nikiforov's lover."

"No can do Yuuri! Besides, I think this would count as one of your fantasies. I don't think you really want to wake up if this were a dream, and besides, you guys already have a new ship name. Viktor's fans are a bit on the fence right now about you, but they've agreed that you guys should be called Viktuuri. You know like victory but with your names combined together," Phichit says.

"Oh goddddddddddd. It's over. Viktor will be so embarrassed to be seen with me in public and I won't ever see him or Makkachin again."

Phichit smirks conspiratorially.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Yuuri. Viktor liked the comment about Viktuuri and replied _**love it**_ with a whole bunch of hearts."

This is too much for poor Yuuri to bear, and he buries his head into the pillow and groans, loudly.

"Phichit I can't take anymore. Can we please change the subject?"

Phichit takes pity on Yuuri and the three men chat about the shoot and future gigs with each other for the rest of the night before Yuuri turns in.

The next day Yuuri wakes early as usual, and is about to get dressed before he realizes that he has the day off. So he grabs a bowl of cereal and jumps back into bed still in his pajamas, booting up his laptop for a chill day of netflix and more netflix. Yuuri decides that his off-day will be a social media-less day, but of course halfway through, he gets sidetracked looking up pictures of Viktor and adds more to his secret desktop collection. Phichit reports at night that the wolves seem to have quietened down a little when Lilia herself asserts that Viktor and Yuuri are just friends, and Yuuri feels his heart pang a little at the thought but then quickly scolds himself for being ridiculous.

 _At least this way I won't have them breathing down my neck,_ Yuuri thinks.

Yuuri gets a whole 26 hours of peace, and then Viktor Nikiforov manages to mess it all up.


	5. The chapter in which Yuuri falls, just a little harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri heads to work after a well-deserved day break, the reporters have been relegated to outside of the clinic's grounds, and even though they hound him up to the entrance he manages to slip past the burly security guard at the door without answering any questions. His appointments are relatively straightforward, and he manages to get to his lunch break unscathed. 
> 
> He's almost looking forward to seeing Viktor again, and everything's great with Makkachin and Yuuri's heart is almost bursting when Viktor offers to grab dinner with Yuuri after his shift to apologize for all the chaos that's been unwittingly thrown into Yuuri's life. Everything's great, really, and so of course that's when things get emotional, a tad bit messy, and oh boy is Yuuri in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay in uploading; I had to take my GRE test a couple of days ago and as you can imagine, it was a mad scramble to self-study for it. That being said, I now have time to upload more ^^
> 
> Don't mind the tiny bit of angst in this chapter. It had to happen sooner or later sorry guys.
> 
> Much love,  
> Ixorie

Yuuri gives a very enthusiastic Makkachin a final check before declaring him a clean bill of health, and pretends not to notice when Viktor surreptitiously slips the poodle another kidney treat, probably the sixth in the past 15 minutes. Viktor seems understandably relieved that his beloved pooch is back to normal, and Yuuri is almost tempted to melt into a puddle right there because Viktor's laugh is rebounding off the sterile walls of the clinic and the hospital has never seemed so vibrant to Yuuri before. It doesn't occur to Yuuri just how absolutely beautiful Viktor is until he realizes he is literally waxing poetic about the fluorescent lights making Viktor's hair glow iridescent, and how they seem to accentuate his already perfect eyelashes.

 _Oh,_ Yuuri thinks as he watches Viktor's mouth move and then still, Viktor's head cocking to the side in the form of a question. Absentmindedly, Yuuri nods and watches Viktor's face light up. He really should focus on what Viktor is saying, but the joy, the way all his emotions are laid bare is just too much for Yuuri.

While Yuuri has been part of Viktor's following for a long time (if the tens of hundreds of posters that Phichit had dredged up was not evidence enough), he has never quite seen Viktor's true self before. The Viktor in interviews is always polite, a charming smile on his face as he answers or prevaricates reporters' questions at ease. He is always composed, never a single strand of hair out of place, that Yuuri has somehow placed this man onto a pedestal and worshipped him almost as a deity. There was something so untouchable, so invulnerable, and so unattainable that made Viktor leagues above man, and by default, Yuuri. But there was also something sad about the way Viktor guards himself, so conscientious about his every movement and every word that it seems forced and artificial. 

Now Yuuri can only watch in wonder as Viktor's hair is in a disarray, his skinny jeans slightly hitched up at his ankles and Makkachin slobbering all over his face, and Yuuri hears the single most pearly laugh in the entire world. This. This is real, this is a human aspect that Yuuri has never seen from Viktor Nikiforov, and while it's humbling, Yuuri can also admit that it's unjustifiably attractive. It's the most crystal clear voice that cuts through the hazy filter of Yuuri's mind and snaps him back into focus.

"YAYYYYYY! YUUURRIIIIIII thank you!!!! I'll meet you outside at 5pm then! It's a date!"

Wait what.

Yuuri stands there dumbfounded while Viktor practically skips out of the room and bids a hearty goodbye to Minami at the front desk, Makkachin close at his heels. Yuuri remains in the room for so long that the lights go out from not having sensed movement in a long time, and they only flicker back on when Yuuri puts a hand on the counter behind him to stabilize his now unsteady feet.

He has a date. With Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.

When that sinks in, Yuuri dashes out of the room and seeing that Minami is still getting his next patient checked in, rushes to his office and whips out his phone. The phone rings twice before Phichit picks up, and Yuuri starts spewing a million words a minute.

"Phichit I don't know what just happened I think I just agreed to a date with Viktor I have no idea where we are going and oh my god he asked me out and I wasn't even paying attention shit Phichit what do I do I have nothing to wear and I smell from all these appointments and I'm a mess and he's meeting me right after work outside the clinic Phichit help me."

"Yuuri, take a deep breath. Chris and I are on it. Block off any more appointments for the day; we'll be here in a jiffy. Don't worry Yuuri we'll have you looking like a delectable snack in no time."

The line goes dead and it takes Yuuri all of five seconds before he realizes that he's just left his outfit up to the most shameless (Phichit) and lewd (Chris) men in his life. Minami's voice sounds over the pager and Yuuri forces himself to attend to the next client, managing to maintain his professionalism although he is ready to break on the inside. Minami looks slightly concerned when Yuuri tells him to block off any remaining appointment slots, but visibly relaxes when Yuuri assures him that everything is fine (read: everything is definitely not fine Yuuri is totally screaming on the inside). At 4.30pm Yuuri is fidgeting inside the staff washroom, and has probably washed his hands twenty more times than he needs to, before the clinic door slams wide open with a loud ding. With a cry of relief, Yuuri bolts out into the hallway; he knows these footsteps like the back of his hand, and in no time he feels himself being dragged into the vacant office by his two roommates. 

Yuuri is unceremoniously dumped into the office chair and wheeled around to face Chris as the man fishes out a multi-tiered makeup case packed to the brim with brushes and colors and oh my god is that lipstick and nail polish. But Yuuri has no time to ponder his fate as Phichit is now rattling away do's and don'ts on Yuuri's first date and he's really just trying to imbibe it all in the hopes that he can appear a quarter as confident as Phichit generally portrays himself to be. Yuuri almost sneezes as Chris slaps on powdery substances onto his face, and then his eyes are watering up as Chris forces him to look up while applying something to his under-eye. Chris then applies a generous amount of lip gloss and while Yuuri can taste a hint of strawberry he begins to wonder how much he can ingest before checking himself into the hospital for possible ingestion of toxins. How Viktor sits still for this every shoot, Yuuri will never know. And then something cold slaps onto his scalp and Yuuri lets out an undignified yelp as Chris lathers his hair back.

Yuuri's demands to see himself in the mirror are completely ignored while Phichit unveils the outfit that he has picked out. A comfortable dark blue sweater and very form-fitting jeans it is, apparently, paired with a pair of black adidas that Yuuri is pretty sure he has never seen before in his life.

"Phichit-kun.....where did you get these shoes?"

"Don't worry about it Yuuri, I merely borrowed them from Le Petit Ballerina."

Oh. That's fine then, Yuuri thinks as he pulls the ensemble on, and when Phichit hustles him to the bathroom mirror he does admit that he looks slightly more put together than he normally does.

Wait.

"PHICHIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BORROWED THEM FROM LILIA'S COMPANY. Oh I'm so screwed I'm dead when they find out Yakov is going to fire me and Viktor will hate me and never want to speak with me ever again..."

Phichit laughs.

"Oh Yuuri, stop with the hysterics. We told Lilia what was going on and she said, and I quote, take whatever you want. God knows that Viktor Nikiforov needs to be tamed. Are you going to tame the infamous Viktor, hmmm, Yuuri?" Phichit teases, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuuri blushes bright red, and then Minami is calling that Viktor's car has pulled up in the front and from there on it's a blur of hands patting him on the back and wishing him luck and to text if he isn't coming home that night. Yuuri feels like he is no longer in control of his own body as he weaves his way through the crowd of reporters who have been forcibly parted by the security guard and who are now snapping photos feverishly. The bright lights abruptly cease assaulting his retinas as Viktor's windows block out the intrusive glare, and Yuuri turns to see Viktor at the wheel smiling softly.

"Hi Yuuri. You look lovely. Ready to go?"

Yuuri gives a shy nod and Viktor pulls away from the curb. Yuuri still has no idea where they are headed. There is light music playing in the background, but Yuuri is nervous and begins to fidget with his hands, worrying his bottom lip endlessly.

"You look lovely too, Viktor," Yuuri blurts out ten minutes into the car ride.

 _Wow Yuuri, way to go. You're only ten minutes late with your response. Absolutely brilliant. Now he's going to think you're the most awkward human being in existence, or the slowest,_ Yuuri thinks sarcastically.

But Viktor merely looks over with a devastating smile that would have had Yuuri on his knees had he not already been sitting down. Yuuri quickly averts his eyes as he feels his face heat up, and is rewarded with Viktor's tinkling laugh.

When Viktor's obnoxious purple Maserati stops in front of a tiny diner on the outskirts of Detroit, Yuuri tries valiantly to hide his surprise at the decidedly cozy and almost rustic nature of the establishment.

"Not what you expected, huh," Viktor says sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted someplace we could talk and get to know each other better without being interrupted or hounded. I figured you might be more comfortable here. Is this okay?"

Yuuri gives a nod. He is suddenly reminded of how Viktor lives in a different world, and is grateful that he has taken Yuuri's inexperience into account. Viktor gets out of the car with nary a word and quickly crosses over to hold the door open for Yuuri, offering a hand with a small flush on his cheeks. Yuuri takes a deep breath and tries to settle his frazzled nerves before taking the proffered hand and hoists himself out of the too-low-to-the-ground vehicle. As he tries to extract his hand out of Viktor's with mumbled gratitude, Viktor merely tightens his hold on Yuuri and leads them towards the diner. Yuuri is busy marvelling at the warmth of Viktor's hand, and suddenly wonders if Viktor can just as easily feel Yuuri's calluses and scars from his sometimes dangerous profession. Their fingers are wound together and Yuuri is going dizzy with the knowledge that he is a) holding hands with Viktor Nikiforov, his long time crush, and b) is on a date with said man. 

The server greets them with an enthusiastic smile and recites the daily specials with practiced ease. While Viktor orders after Yuuri shrugged at the too-large menu and claimed he had no allergies or food preferences, Yuuri glances around the diner and notes that the majority of the employees and patrons have grizzled hair, realizing that Viktor must have brought them here to avoid being recognized. A wave of shame rises within Yuuri, and he wonders if Viktor has brought them here just so he wouldn't have to be seen going out with plain old Yuuri. Just as these thoughts flit through his mind, Viktor jolts him back to reality.

"I know this may not be what you expected, but this is my escape, and I wanted to share it with you. The food is also really good here, and everyone is really friendly. I hope you don't think I'm ashamed of you. It's not that, really, I just thought you might want a break from all the hubbub that has suddenly encroached on your life. Frankly, I would also like some quiet time."

While Yuuri is tempted to just nod and avert his eyes, Phichit's voice suddenly reverberates through his mind and Yuuri tries to imperceptibly straighten his back. _Confidence, Yuuri, confidence. Open up to Viktor and he'll open up to you._

"Ahh it's okay Viktor, I'm glad you were concerned about me, but I'm doing okay. Sure this is not what I expected, but it's really a huge honour to be out with you in the first place, I don't really mind wherever you take me. I know the media always portrays you as someone closed off and expecting perfection, but I would really like to get to know you as a person, and not just as a pretty face. I just want you to be Viktor. Not Le Petit Viktor Nikiforov. Just Viktor."

Viktor's eyes mist over and Yuuri flies into a blind panic.

"Ahhhh Viktor don't cry I'm sorry. Please ignore what I just said I was too presumptuous and it's just I know how hard it can be to try to be someone you're not. I can only speak for myself when I say that staying true to yourself is really hard these days, but being brave is worth it in the end. I was teased mercilessly as a child for being too chubby, and later for being gay. I was told repeatedly that I needed to appear confident to do well in life, and that anxiety is a weakness, but try as I might the bad thoughts still linger, and I have good days and bad. I've learnt to cope with it, but it's been a hard journey and I've never been so grateful for the people who have stuck by me. Just know that I'm here for you and I'm willing to see and get to know the real Viktor."

Yuuri gets choked up a little at the end and oh god now he is crying and he is going to look like a blubbering mess. Welp there goes Phichit's advice not to get too emotional on a first date. How the hay did Yuuri get from talking about a diner to his own personal problems and then extrapolate them to include Viktor oh my god.

Yuuri is startled when Viktor's hands reach up to gently brush away Yuuri's tears.

"Thank you Yuuri, I didn't know how long I've wanted someone to tell me that, but now that you have it must have been something I've waited for a long time. I need a moment to formulate my thoughts. Why don't you go ahead and tell me a little bit more about yourself first, hmm?"

Yuuri briefly wonders how much of his life he can skip over without boring Viktor while still giving a complete picture. He was originally planning on leaving the anxiety and social awkwardness for at least the third date, but he already blew it. He could at least do Viktor and himself a favor by leaving out the sob stories about bullying and just sticking with the facts.

"I was born in a small town called Hasetsu in Japan. It's by the ocean, and my parents run a small inn. My mother Hiroko is a gentle loving woman who can cook up a storm. She makes the best Katsudon which is basically a crispy pork dish with egg and vegetables over a bowl of steamy rice. My dad Toshiya is quiet and may appear stern, but he's a rambunctious drunk, which unfortunately I have inherited. My sister Mari-nee is quite rebellious and outspoken. She currently helps around the inn and she may seem contentious but she genuinely cares about me. I used to have a toy poodle named Vic-chan, but she passed away abruptly from congestive heart failure right before my veterinary licensing exam. It's only due to sheer luck that I managed to pass while being a complete mess, and maybe looking back on it, Vic-chan was watching over me like she always does. Studying to be a vet has always been my dream; I was often looked down upon for being weak and agreeable, so few thought I would make it. But here I am now, I've proved them wrong, and I was ecstatic when Yakov hired me at Poodle Paws. I like to think that for every pet's life I save, Vic-chan is proud of me."

Big fat tears are rolling down Yuuri's face now, and he has to pause to blow his nose into his napkin. _Great,_ Yuuri thinks, _10/10 for elegance._

"Phichit-kun was my assigned roommate in first year, and he managed to somehow break down all my walls and barge into my heart. He dragged me out constantly to socialize. I would not have half the friends I have today if it weren't for him. He got me through many tough times when I was feeling down on myself, and he stayed with me throughout our four years in university. Later, he went on to pursue his dream of being a freelance actor, flying all over the country while I studied my ass off at veterinary school. He visited multiple times, and when I graduated and got hired he decided to move in with me and make Detroit his base. Clearly it's paid off since he met Chris and now the two are inseparable.

"Awww," Viktor cooes, "that's sweet. You are so lucky to have a good friend like Phichit."

Their conversation is cut short by the food arriving. A delicious steak-and-egg sandwich for Yuuri, and a mouthwatering stack of pancakes for Viktor. Yuuri tries not to look too judgmental, but Viktor notices anyway and gives him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. I have a huge sweet tooth," Viktor says while pouring way too much maple syrup onto the pancakes and practically drowning them in sickly sweet goop.

"I can see that," Yuuri replies dryly.

"Do you want to try some?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods and reaches for his fork and knife, but is cut off when a forkful of pancakes is thrust at his face. He looks up to see a blushing Viktor who holds the fork firmly when Yuuri tries to dislodge it from his grip. Oh. _Oh._ Catching the hint, Yuuri tentatively opens his mouth and gingerly snaps up the pancakes and pretends to chew thoughtfully when his face is bright red from the intimacy of the gesture. Thankfully, Viktor also seems a little embarrassed, if the flush on his cheeks is anything to go by.

"It's good," Yuuri says after swallowing, "but way too sweet."

Viktor laughs heartily. The two then eat their food in companionable silence, only stopping intermittently to shyly offer the other some bits of food. By the end of their meal, Yuuri's face feels ready to go up in flames, and Viktor's is a matching shade of pink. When their bellies are satisfied and their dessert has arrived, a giant chocolate sundae that has Yuuri drooling at the sight of it, they resume their conversation while feeding each other scoops of ice cream.

"Can I ask you something, Yuuri?"

"Sure. Anything."

"What is your dream? Like what do you want to do with your job?"

Yuuri pauses slightly and grabs a piece of wafer from the side of the sundae, crunching into it thoughtfully.

"Well, as you know I've always wanted to save animals and do what I can to promote their wellbeing. The media has misconstrued pet health as something that can be searched for on the Internet, and more and more people are buying animals not so much to love as to showcase as a possession. I wanted to save those that I could reach, sort of as repentance for not being able to be there for Vic-chan. But now that I'm able to do this full time, I want to reach out more. I feel like I can do so much more Viktor, that I can save those who have been abandoned on the streets. I already donate a portion of my earnings to the Detroit shelter every month, but someday I want to reach more people. I want to take in the old dogs who have been forgotten at the shelter, to give them the best life they can have in the time they have left. And eventually, I guess I want to be able to say I made a difference in their lives. Because I want every animal I can reach to pass knowing that they were loved by somebody."

By the end of Yuuri's little ramble, Viktor has tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and Yuuri hesitantly reaches out to wipe them off.

"That was beautiful," Viktor says amidst sniffles. "I'm sorry, I look really ugly when I cry, don't I?"

Yuuri goes to correct Viktor immediately, and then takes a closer look at the vulnerable look in the man's eyes. The man has snot running from his nose and his eyes are bloodshot. Yuuri can already see the bags under Viktor's eyes starting to swell, and thinks that he's never quite seen such a beautifully ugly man in his life.

"Yeah, yeah you kind of do. But it's also startlingly beautiful. Don't be ashamed to cry, Viktor, it's just me."

This causes Viktor to go into another fit of sobbing, and Yuuri awkwardly moves to sit beside Viktor in the comfortable plush booth and rubs Viktor's back in an attempt to calm the man down. Viktor is a silent crier, and apart from the one waitress who stops by to ask if everything is alright, the others in the diner seem unaware of the man's breakdown.

"I don't have a tight-knit family. My parents had always been cold, and then they suddenly passed while driving home together from work really late one night. There was a torrential downpour in St. Petersburg that day, and their car slid into a ditch. No one found them until an hour later, and by then it was already too late. After they passed, it was evident they didn't have a good relationship with their families either, and I was passed from relative to relative, deemed a burden, until Yakov finally took me in. Yakov was a distant relative, a cousin of one of my uncles, and he took me with him to live in Hollywood. I grew up under Yakov and Lilia's watchful eyes, and because they were the first true family I had I did everything possible to please them. I trained like a ballerina to improve my posture, and when I turned 16 Lilia began using her connections to seek modelling gigs for me. Yakov would always drive Lilia and I to the photoshoot and supported me wholeheartedly. That's all I've been doing since then. Even when Yakov and Lilia fell out I continued to model, hoping to make them proud and to show my relatives that I wasn't a burden. But now that I've reached the apex of my career I find myself at a loss of what to do. I know I'm good at my job, I just wish I could use it to help someone else."

Yuuri ponders this for a bit, still trying to comfort Viktor who has now somehow leaned into Yuuri and buried his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck. The poor man is clutching desperately onto Yuuri's shirt, and if Viktor weren't so upset Yuuri would be extremely gratified at being able to see the real Viktor Nikiforov.

"I might have an idea, but first why don't you tell me about how you got Makkachin."

Viktor visibly brightens and straightens up slightly.

"Yakov brought Makka home one night. He had just gotten to the clinic and right before the clinic was due to open, someone rang the doorbell. Yakov opened the door and found a tiny emaciated puppy inside with a few small blankets and some kibble and water. He was furious. He couldn't find anyone nearby, and so took Makka in and gave him a full checkup. I had always wanted a dog of my own, so he brought Makka home and made me promise to take care of him. Makkachin became my best friend, and true to my word I doted on him relentlessly. He would warm my bed at night and we would go out for long walks rain or shine. It made me so scared to think that Makka could have been left alone, so I made sure to give him twice the amount of love and to hardly leave him alone. I respect what you do, Yuuri, I'm sure Vic-chan is very proud of you."

Yuuri is overcome with a flood of emotions that brings tears to his eyes, but manages to hold it in. Lord knows that there has been enough crying tonight.

"Viktor, have you ever thought about doing a promotional photoshoot for the Detroit shelter?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor sits up suddenly and reaches for his phone on the table, knocking over the sundae and spilling melted ice cream all over the table. The waitress hastens over and after many apologies and bowing (courtesy of Yuuri), they clean up the mess.

"Sorry, I got a little excited and went to check my schedule. Please explain. This sounds interesting."

"Well...shelters always have a surplus of pets that are ready to be adopted out. When their pictures are taken in kennels and cages, it can make them seem a lot more intimidating or unlovable than if they were taken out of such a cramped environment. I've heard of effective campaigns whereby a shelter partners with a model and they do photoshoots to create calendars or even a short video showcasing some of the adoptable pets, and adoption rates usually skyrocket after that as people are more aware."

Viktor eyes are positively shining, and he glomps onto Yuuri with a happy trill.

"That sounds amazing! This is exactly what I needed. I will be able to do my job, play with some cute animals, while also helping them in the process. Yuuri you're a genius! I will set this up with Lilia right away and have her contact the shelter. We can make a holiday calendar, some promotional videos, maybe another where I just do a Q&A while cuddling them."

While Viktor starts to go off on a tangent and immediately makes some calls, Yuuri finds himself gazing at Viktor and staring unabashedly at how animated his hands are, or how genuine his smile is, when little crinkles appear at the corner of his eyes and his mouth is upturned into a heart-shaped smile. Viktor is positively glowing, and Yuuri doesn't think he's ever seen Viktor look so ethereal before, not even when he was... _oh no,_ Yuuri thinks, _I like him way more now than I did before._

"...and have Yakov clear Yuuri's schedule for this Friday too. I will need him in the studio for measurements before the real photoshoot on Monday. Thanks Lilia! Love you."

Wait. Measurements? Photoshoot? Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

"Viktor you can't be serious. I'm just a regular veterinarian. You will reach so many people with your career; I can just be there supporting you in the background. Besides, I've never done this before and I'm not cut out to be on camera so I think it'd be better if you just did it alone, or maybe with someone else? Like right Phichit what about Phich--mmmph"

Yuuri's words are cut off as Viktor leans forward and kisses Yuuri gently on the corner of his lips. Yuuri's mind goes blissfully blank, and the hands that were wrapped around Viktor go slack and his eyes become unfocused.

"Thank you Yuuri," Viktor says sincerely, "you've given me the spark that I've been missing. Please, let's do this together."

"But..." Yuuri halfheartedly protests, "the fans don't know who I am or why I'm in the video."

Viktor merely leans forward and cuts Yuuri off again, and this time Yuuri gladly reciprocates, until a bright flash goes off and Yuuri jumps back from Viktor only to see a lone photographer on the other side of the diner window. At the realization that he has been caught, the photographer leaps into his car and drives off with astounding speed. Yuuri gulps, and Viktor glows twice as bright.

"Well now they will," Viktor laughs.

And Yuuri can't help but wonder how this tornado of an angel named Viktor Nikiforov will change his life from now on, even as he leans forward with a sudden burst of confidence and grips onto Viktor's collar, yanking the man down for an even more passionate kiss.

To hell with it. They already have pictures.


	6. The chapter in which Yuuri thoroughly tames the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has never felt so refreshed, waking up the next day, and he's practically grinning even as Phichit and Chris hound him about details on his date. It almost makes up for the fact that his photos are splashed across every tabloid and the nasty names that journalists and internet warriors alike are calling him. Almost. 
> 
> Yuuri panics and is about to retreat into his shell when Viktor barges unexpectedly into his apartment. Phichit, the traitor, enthusiastically gives Viktor a tour, and Yuuri is horrified to discover that his merchandise and posters are part of said tour. Viktor drags Yuuri off to Le Petit for an impromptu press conference, and Yuuri is shaking in his boots (literally). Then a reporter shoots a scornful and accusatory question at Yuuri, and the temperature drops at least 10 degrees. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> Wow what a relatively quick update compared to the last one eh? I couldn't resist adding badass Yuuri in this chapter so please enjoy Yuuri baring his fangs and Viktor getting all heated (both ways). Bye bye angst from last chapter and hello blue skies (or eyes ;)).
> 
> This chapter also has small references to Nintendo Switch and the game Mario Odyssey, so if you aren't familiar with the premise of the game some things might be a little confusing, but I've tried my best to clarify! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to follow the story even though I disappeared for an eon and a half previously~ You guys' support means a lot and honestly motivates me to write just a little bit faster <3
> 
> Much Love,  
> Ixorie

Yuuri wakes up smiling stupidly into his pillow and immediately reaches for his phone, staring at his new wallpaper. Towards the end of their date and after their sniffles had died down to a minimum, Viktor had insisted on taking a commemorative selfie with Yuuri, citing reasons that their first date must be documented properly. The two had squished their faces together as close as possible and Viktor had taken their photo against the maroon backdrop of the diner booth seat. Yuuri had immediately set that as his wallpaper and now lay in bed grinning at the picture. Their eyes are puffy and still tinged slightly pink from all the crying. In fact, Viktor's smile is still slightly wobbly, and their noses are red from the excessive rubbing (rip diner napkins), but they are both glowing and for once Yuuri thinks he looks good in a picture.

He remains in bed for a while, staring at Viktor's contact information and scrolling through his endless album of Viktor Nikiforov photos before picking one for his contact photo - arguably one of the hardest decisions he's ever had to make. He finally picks a candid shot of Viktor laughing at Yuri Plisetsky, the photographer having snuck a shot from the side. It's the most raw picture he has of Viktor, and probably the most accurate. He stares at his wallpaper some more before finally deciding to get ready for his day. Yakov has given him another day off, and so he has all of today to relax before getting his fitting done tomorrow at Le Petit, and he fully intends on making today the most peaceful day ever.

Yuuri takes a quick shower and then arms himself with a bowl of popcorn in front of the television. He turns on his Nintendo Switch and decides that wasting the day away playing Zelda and Mario Odyssey will be the single best choice he has ever made. He's halfway through a world in Mario Odyssey and wondering how to reach that purple Power Moon at the top of the cliff when Phichit and Chris burst through the front door. Yuuri chances a glance at the clock. It's been about 2 hours since he's started playing and he hasn't moved a single inch. Now that his awareness has been grounded back into reality, he feels the subtle stiffness in his joints and a slight pain in his lower back.

Yuuri turns and sees Phichit about to practically leap on top of him, and quickly moves his switch controllers out of the way before all 110 pounds of Thai squished Yuuri into a pancake.

"Yuuuuurrriiiiiii....I need details. Tell me everything. Now. No leaving anything out. Right Chris?"

The Swiss man grins mischievously and drags Phichit back to sit in his lap, holding the smaller man protectively and tucking his chin into Phichit's shoulder while Phichit giggles scandalously and Yuuri just groans loudly.

"You guys are gross. There's nothing much to tell. Viktor brought me to dinner at a small diner and we had a lovely time chatting about ourselves and our dreams. There was a little bit of crying on both our parts but I feel like I understand him so much better now."

"You're lying," Phichit says flatly, "why are you leaving details out?"

Trust Phichit to know everything.

"Don't lie to us sweetheart, we went to work this morning and Viktor couldn't stop babbling about how wonderful, understanding, sweet, and adorable you were. He also mentioned what happened towards the end of your meal, so Yuuri, care to share?" Chris asks.

"Fine. We kissed. Happy?"

"Oh it wasn't just that. Viktor said there was a lot of passion involved, and our innocent little katsudon took initiative and yanked him down after the photographer snapped a picture of the two of you. Speaking of which, we should really talk about that."

Yuuri couldn't fathom why on earth these two misfits are asking him about the date if they already knew everything from Viktor can't-keep-anything-to-himself Nikiforov. And what was that about the photographer?

"Wait. What happened with the photographer?"

Phichit merely hands Yuuri his phone, and Yuuri realizes his face has been splashed across every dirty tabloid magazine in the city, state, country, and even some international publications. The headlines are eclectic, ranging from "Mystery gold digger sinks claws into Viktor Nikiforov" to "Mystery man steals Viktor Nikiforov's heart" to "Is Viktor Nikiforov off the market?" to "No name veterinarian bewitches Viktor Nikiforov". The comments are less diverse; most are condemning Yuuri for stealing Viktor, others calling him out for being selfish (as though Viktor were a commodity to be shared), and a sparse few are commenting on how cute they are. Even more wonder how long Viktor will be together with someone like Yuuri.

Well so much for his peaceful and relaxing day.

Now all Yuuri wants to do is curl up into a ball on the bed and lament his own lack of self-worth. He should've known that dating Viktor was too good to be true. Sooner or later Viktor will realize that Yuuri is just a dime-of-a-dozen veterinarian and he will find someone more famous, more accomplished, and Yuuri will be forgotten like a particle of dust in the wind. And so Yuuri does what Yuuri does best. He hands Phichit his phone back, stands up, walks into his room, locks the door, snuggles under his blankets, and doesn't move. He hears Phichit banging at the door, and Chris' worried voice calling out to him, but he just wants to be alone for now.

Yuuri wishes every day could be as perfect as the last, where he enjoyed his time with Viktor and the two were outside of public scrutiny. They could laugh, cry, and talk together with none the wiser. They could hug, kiss, and no one would be there to remind Yuuri that he was leagues below Viktor. But reality is so so cruel, and Yuuri is so so fragile. Oh life would be so much simpler if he were just a poodle.

While Yuuri is contemplating the benefits of becoming a poodle and where he could find a witch to change him into said animal, the doorbell rings and Yuuri hears Phichit open the door with a surprised "Viktor! What are you doing here?"

Oh it's just Viktor. Wait. Viktor?! VIKTOR?!

Yuuri sits up way too fast, giving himself a serious sense of vertigo and standing unsteadily onto his feet. He is so not dressed to see anyone. Quickly, he throws on track pants and a wooly sweater that looks decent enough, before cursing the fact that his room has no mirror. He should really invest in one for his closet door. His phone will just have to do at this point. He notices the three missed calls from Viktor and the one message that says "I'm on my way to your apartment <3<3<3", and Yuuri does a mental facepalm when he realizes he should really set his phone off silent mode on his days off. Hastily he runs his fingers through his hair and adds "cheap comb" to his mental list of objects that must be bought at once to be kept in his bedroom for his sanity and survival.

Yuuri can hear Phichit happily drumming away at his door, and Viktor's anxious voice is calling out for him while Chris is snickering in the background. He knows that Phichit is probably only 3 seconds away from breaking down the door, so Yuuri decides to save his wallet the unnecessary trouble and opens the door just as Phichit raises his foot to drop kick it open.

"I'm here I'm here Phichit-kun calm down. Hey Viktor! What's up?"

Yuuri tries to appear all casual, resting his elbow lightly on the doorframe and crossing one of his legs in front of the other. Naturally, gravity or coordination is not Yuuri's friend, so he trips over his own feet and tips forward. Right into Viktor's arms. He is vaguely aware of Viktor's concerned questions, Phichit's hysterical laughing, and Chris desperately trying to contain his boyfriend while also sniggering at Yuuri's expense. But Yuuri is too embarrassed to care and merely buries his face further into Viktor's chest.

"Hey," Viktor's breath fans over Yuuri's left ear and Yuuri shudders.

"Hey yourself," he whispers back, finally gathering the courage to smile up at Viktor.

"Alright alright cut that out you lovebirds. Viktor, it's your first time here, so why don't I give you a grand tour?" Phichit suggests, bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"I just wanted to check on Yuuri after our pictures went up on the net," Viktor says, frowning, "are you okay, solnyshko?"

Yuuri nods vigorously. "A bit overwhelmed to be honest, but I'll get by."

"Good. You tell me if there's anything I can do to make you feel better. Lilia has arranged for some damage control this afternoon with an impromptu press conference at Le Petit to set things straight. Do you think you are up for it? I know it's very sudden but I do want to clarify that you are indeed my boyfriend and I don't want anyone spreading nasty rumors about you. It's okay if you don't want to though, we could always reschedule, and I know you might want some more time to think things through especially with how much trouble will come with dating me. Not that I'm going to give you trouble, it's just the..."

"Viktor you're rambling. Don't worry. I told you last night that I'd like to get to know the real you, and if this comes with it, then I'm ready for it. I'll be fine, you're worth it," Yuuri replies, trying to soothe Viktor's apprehension.

"AWWWWW! Look at you two! So when's the press conference? And can Chris and I come too, for support?"

Viktor looks at Yuuri hesitantly and Yuuri's heart swells at the obvious concern that Viktor, his boyfriend, _wow that sounds weird_ , is showing. For him. For Katsuki Yuuri. Plain ol' veterinarian. Yuuri nods.

"We'd love your support; the press conference is at 4, so we have about 3 hours to get there. We could grab some lunch and then head there, if that's okay with you, Yuuri?" Viktor asks.

"GREAT!!!!" Phichit exclaims, "oh I'm so happy for you two. Now that we have some time, Yuuri why don't you be a darling and look up where we can grab some nice lunch without being hounded. Viktor come I'll give you the grand tour! And Chris, I expect you to be recording everything. I need to give the best man's speech eventually and I need all the material I can get."

Chris merely kisses Phichit's forehead lovingly.

"Already on it, mon cherie."

Yikes, those two are a recipe for chaos. If Yuuri thought Viktor was a tornado, then the combined forces of Chris and Phichit would equal a supernova explosion. There was no stopping the two, so Yuuri obediently grabs his laptop and starts searching up food spots that they would all enjoy. Meanwhile, Phichit drags Viktor throughout the apartment and its two rooms, providing loud commentary and anecdotes about each specific item and location. Yuuri shakes his head fondly and tunes them out, sinking further into the couch. Right when he has found this new Mexican place close to Le Petit that seems homey, a scream of delight assaults his ears, and he looks up in abject horror to see Viktor scurrying out of his room with an armful of Yuuri's posters only to glomp directly onto Yuuri.

"YUUUURRIIIIII you didn't tell me you were my fan! Oh you are so precioussssss why didn't you tell me you had been following my career for years?!?!"

Yuuri opens and closes his mouth, completely at a loss of words. How do you tell someone you had been crushing on them for years through a screen, buying all of his merchandise and hoarding them like a crazy deprived adolescent? You can't, that's how. So Yuuri decides there's only one course of action.

"PHICHIT-KUN HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! I told you that in the strictest of confidence, and my closet or the underside of my bed is **definitely** not part of the Chulanont-Katsuki house tour. In fact, there **is** no house tour. If I didn't love you so much I would be tempted to bar you from my room forever."

Phichit plays the part of the terrified maiden exceedingly well, cowering behind Chris who puffs out his chest and feigns drawing an imaginary sword from his hip. Yuuri rolls his eyes. Those two are ridiculous; he has no doubt that they've probably roleplayed this before, and then quickly snuffs out that train of thought before it enters treacherous waters. Viktor seems completely oblivious to this and instead is chattering incessantly in Yuuri's ear; well at least Viktor didn't seem too put off or weirded out by the fact that Yuuri has been his biggest fanboy for years. 

"Yuuri," Viktor starts with a teasing glint in his eyes, "do you want me to sign these for you?"

Oh, that's how he wants to play?

"No thanks Viktor. I don't want your messy scrawl vandalizing my posters. Besides, I need these posters to remind me of how composed and serious Viktor Nikiforov can appear. I don't see him very often you know, most of the time he's just a bumbling fool," he teases.

Viktor pouts and Yuuri can't help but lean in and peck his cheek. This man is too adorable and probably really bad for Yuuri's heart. Viktor happily snuggles into Yuuri and Phichit and Chris join them on the other end of the couch, chatting with one another while Yuuri attempts to continue his game with one side of his body completely plastered against Viktor's. It's not easy, and he keeps flubbing jumps and losing lives because of it, but the apartment is so lively now and Yuuri can smell Viktor's cologne and feel his breath. Victor is so close that Yuuri's chest feels tight with happiness.

"Yuuri **loves** video games," Phichit comments, "it's hard to tear him away from it once he's started a level, but you can sure as hell try. He also gets extremely competitive so try not to challenge him to a game of Mario Kart. He'll probably kick your booty easily, but on the rare chance you do win, he'll guilt you for hours."

"I'm not that bad Phichit, besides, that last time you won because Chris, as Bowser, basically rammed me into a wall to let you pass me. You conspiring little buggers," Yuuri retorts.

"Guilty, but I regret nothing," Chris smirks.

Viktor merely watches in wonder at the screen as Yuuri skilfully maneuvers Mario through some sticky situations while simultaneously using his hat to attack the enemies around him and collect coins.

"Viktor, do you wanna try?"

Viktor nods vigorously.

"I want to try everything that you enjoy, Yuuri."

Blushing, Yuuri switches the game to two player mode and hands Viktor the right side of the controller. He figures that letting Viktor assume the role of the hat is a safer option than having him control the character. Besides, if things got messy, Yuuri could easily assume control of the hat as well with a few simple actions. Viktor looks utterly confuzzled as Yuuri explains the multitude of buttons to him, cocking his head to the side and trying his best to memorize specific combinations.

"Don't worry Viktor, you'll get the hang of it once we start to play. Basically, you just shake the controller to throw the hat out, and it'll automatically go to the closest target, like an enemy or a coin. Oh. The hat can also possess other characters, like that dinosaur over there."

With that, Yuuri resumes the game, and quickly realizes that Viktor is absolutely terrible at video games. For all his coordination in moving, his fingers are definitely not nimble. Yuuri is glad he has attached the wrist strap because Viktor flings out the controller with wild abandon and nearly smacks it directly onto Yuuri at first. When Yuuri casually mentions that the "Y" key performs the same function to avoid being hit, Viktor manages to abuse the key at all the wrong timings, leading to them constantly losing their lives to enemies. Normally, Yuuri prefers playing on his own to be more efficient and collect as many coins as possible, but he doesn't have the heart to correct Viktor, seeing how enthusiastic his boyfriend (Yuuri still cannot believe it) is about something that Yuuri loves.

The two spend the rest of the hour trying, and failing, to clear the world, but Yuuri has never felt so happy while playing on his Switch. Even the world of Mario looks brighter than ever before, although it might be because they're currently in Luncheon Kingdom and the colours are bright enough to sear anyone's retinas. When Yuuri reluctantly declares that they should head out for lunch to keep on schedule, Viktor looks slightly down, and so Yuuri reassures him that he could come back anytime to play more with Yuuri. Viktor brightens up instantly and returns amiably to chatting with Phichit and Chris as the four head down to Viktor's car.

"Wow Viktor. I've never seen Yuuri tolerate someone in Odyssey for so long. He must really like you," Phichit teases.

If Viktor were a dog, Yuuri could swear his ears flattened back in despair.

"Was I that bad, Yuuri?"

"No no no no no, you did very good for a first timer, Viktor. Ignore Phichit, he's just jealous because I never let him play Odyssey with me," Yuuri says, sticking his tongue out at Phichit and reaching for Viktor's hand.

Viktor more than willingly entwines his fingers with Yuuri's own and practically skips towards his obnoxious purple car, opening the door for Yuuri to get in and making sure he's settled before getting into the drivers' seat and donning a pair of black shades.

They speed off and Yuuri dutifully spouts off directions, while glancing at the rearview mirror and chuckling at the terror on Phichit and Chris' faces. Viktor does drive extremely fast, but Phichit and Chris are being overdramatic with the way they are clinging onto each other and seemingly reciting their prayers. While Yuuri had estimated an arrival time of 30 minutes, Viktor cuts it down to 20, which leaves them plenty of time to spare for a nice lunch. Phichit looks slightly green after the car ride, and when Yuuri passes him on the way to the restaurant he can't help but lean over and whisper, "payback is a bitch, isn't it, Phichit-kun?"

They order a large meal of fish tacos, chicken mole, a large plate of nachos topped with a generous portion of guacamole and queso, and horchatas. Phichit eats small bites of everything, still a little uncomfortable at Viktor's driving, while Chris tries to coax his boyfriend to drink more fluids. Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuuri dig into the meal like men possessed and demolish everything that's left in a matter of minutes. Yuuri briefly wonders if Viktor has any dietary restrictions, but he has seen the man eat pancakes with a boatload of syrup, chocolate sundae, and now a pile of carbs. Yuuri just has to resign himself to the fact that Viktor probably exercises to maintain his physique, but does not have to watch his diet as closely as Yuuri does (curse you genes).

"So...I know this is all confidential and such, but I figured we are close enough to discuss it between us. The magazine cover for the King and the Skater came out today, and it was a resounding success. Chris your makeup was stunning, and Phichit you had such a commanding presence. I know for a fact that Lilia is going to offer you both a permanent position here, and I would like to extend an invitation for Chris to be my personal makeup artist. Will you both take it? I'm not pressuring you or anything, and I won't be offended if you don't, but this is a good opportunity for us to work together more," Viktor states.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Chris shouts, "I would love to. Thank you so much Viktor."

"Me too me too! I think it's time I had a manager and stopped having to plan everything for myself. And Celestino is one of the best ones around so I know he can help me do better. Ahh I'm so happy! I get to spend all day with Chris and nothing could be better!"

And there they go again. Chris and Phichit, liplocking in a restaurant full of curious onlookers who had begun to stare after Chris' outburst. Yuuri ducks his head and is tempted to hide his face behind a menu, while Viktor happily welcomes the two to the company.

"We should go," Viktor says after a few minutes, "people are starting to stare, and we should get to Le Petit to meet with Lilia before the press conference."

All at once, Yuuri's body stiffens and his heart starts beating faster, reminded of the fact that his every word and action would reflect upon not just Viktor and Le Petit, but also Yakov and Poodle Paws. He absolutely could not afford to screw any of this up. Too much was at stake, including Viktor's reputation and their relationship. Before Yuuri starts to hyperventilate, Viktor places a comforting hand on his back and rubs in slow wide circles.

"Breathe Yuuri. Lilia and I will coach you through the process, and besides sitting there and smiling, you can choose to answer the questions you like or simply say no comment. We won't think any less of you if anything happens, and I know for a fact that you're going to do amazing. You won't be alone either; I'll be there with you every step of the way, and we can hold hands under the table and sit with our shoulders pressing together if it'll give you some comfort."

Yuuri breathes slightly easier and smiles at Viktor.

"Thank you," he whispers into Viktor's neck, "you always know the right things to say."

"Now come on," Viktor says after paying the bill amidst protests from the table's other three occupants, "my prince Makkachin is waiting and Yuri is watching him. Let's go relieve him of his misery - Makkachin's misery, I mean."

The four laugh and bundle back into Viktor's car. With plenty of time, Viktor opts for a more scenic route and blasts loud pop music in the car, Phichit and Chris holding an impromptu karaoke session in the backseat. Viktor just laughs good-naturedly at Phichit's off-key singing, and Chris' wails that sound more like a dying chicken than anything else. Yuuri guffaws into his fist so hard that his stomach begins to ache and tears threaten to escape from the corners of his eyes. It's ridiculous. They're ridiculous, but Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

Makkachin jumps on Yuuri the second he sees the Japanese man, bowling Yuuri over onto the ground and rewarding him with enthusiastic licks and excited tail-wagging. Viktor laments his beloved pooch betraying him and tries to get in on the action, while Yuri just mimes gagging at the sickly display of affection. For all his theatrics, Yuri doesn't seem to mind affection one bit when Otabek slips a hand around his waist. 

A stern looking woman walks through the dressing room door and Yuuri's first thought is ohmygod it's Lilia Baranovskaya bow down to the queen. So he immediately jumps to his feet, knocking Viktor onto the ground, and bows. A stiff 90 degree bow as far as his terrible back allows him to bend, hands tight at his sides and not daring to look up.

"None of that nonsense Katsuki Yuuri. It's nice to see someone like you around here, unlike the rowdy bunch of riff-raff I typically burden myself with. Although I suppose you must be slightly insane to date Viktor, so I may have to reserve my judgment. Come, we have much to discuss."

"Ahhh yes right away Madam," Yuuri replies, unsure of how Lilia had just complimented and insulted him in the same sentence.

Yuuri is guided to a corner and instructed to strip down behind a screen, after which Lilia sends in Chris to take his measurements. Yuuri is blushing bright red and squeaks when Chris' cold hands accidentally brush his back. Phichit laughs uproariously at his embarrassment, Chris winks teasingly at Yuuri, and Viktor just pouts at not being the one behind the screen. Meanwhile, Lilia begins to pick out an outfit for Yuuri to wear at the press conference today from the racks and racks of designer material they have.

"Stop with the formalities Yuuri. Just call me Lilia, if not I'm putting you into this pink bedazzled skin-tight body suit that Chris insists is "art". Here, try this."

Yuuri slips on the soft cashmere and delights in how comfortable it is. He steps out from behind the screen and Lilia gives him a sharp glance before she's directing him to strip down again.

"Too casual," Lilia declares.

Poor Yuuri is subjected to at least another half an hour of trying clothes on, until finally Lilia settles on a not-so-comfortable checkered sweater, dark skinny jeans, and a very fashionable pair of sneakers.

"Good, you're wearing your contacts. Chris, slick his hair back and apply some light makeup. I want him camera-ready in an hour. Keep up that conservative attitude Yuuri, the cameras will eat it up, and please try to maintain your cool."

"Yes Ma'am," Yuuri replies instantly, still completely starstruck that the woman is gracing him with her presence.

"Last warning Yuuri. Just Lilia. And get that dog fur out of your mouth, you look ridiculous with it sticking to your lip."

Yuuri looks horrified and rushes over to the mirror, only to realize that there's nothing there. Did Lilia just make a joke? Still dumbfounded, he allows Chris to position him and start slapping different products into his hair, face, and neck. Neck?! _Oh man,_ Yuuri sighs. It's going to be hard removing all this product later. He should probably invest in some good remover and moisturizer before he breaks out, even though it has never happened before.

An hour later and Yuuri is waiting outside the conference room. His head feels awfully heavy with all that gel, his face is stiff from the sheer terror of messing up his makeup and embarrassing Viktor and his company. Viktor senses his terror and grabs his hand in comfort. Yuuri gives him a weak smile, and Phichit pats his back sympathetically. Chris is on standby just in case something goes horribly wrong, and the thought that something **could** go horribly wrong causes Yuuri's stomach to give an uncomfortable lurch.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Yuuri can hear the reporters start to file in and take their seats. Lilia is on the stage giving an opening address, and in a few seconds the doors before him will open and he will be faced with blinding lights. He will be holding Viktor Nikiforov's hand live on television, where thousands if not millions of people will judge everything about him. Oh god why does the air feel so thick and hard to breathe in. He will be thrown questions, many of which aggressive or derogatory (if Viktor's words are anything to go by), and he will have to maintain his dignity and composure while choosing which ones to comment on. It is all a strategic game, and Yuuri has never been good at chess.

The terror must show on his face, because Yuri, who is leaning against a wall with Otabek's arm around him, feels the need to intervene.

"Stop with the fidgeting already. Suck it up. If you can date the old man then you can deal with the shitheads in there."

_Was that...reassurance from Yuri?_

Yuuri is still processing the comment when he hears their cue and Viktor confidently leads him into the expansive room. Immediately Yuuri wishes to draw in on himself, to huddle into his shell like a turtle and never venture to even peek outside. But Viktor's presence is there, warm and steadfast, and Yuuri squares his shoulders and manages to make it up the stairs onto the stage without tripping in front of everyone. He shakily sinks into a chair that Viktor graciously holds out for him, and when he looks up at the hall before him he sees at least a hundred pair of eyes blinking curiously back. All of them are carrying notepads and on the edges of their seats, looking like vultures ready to snap Yuuri up. He shudders, then feels Viktor's hand entwine with his under the table and squeeze softly in a show of support.

To his credit, the first part of the press conference goes exceedingly well, with Viktor answering most of the questions and confirming that yes, they are indeed dating. Yuuri briefly addresses the chihuahua scandal and Viktor explains his side of the story. Some reporters ask about the picture that has surfaced, and Viktor stated that it was their first date, and if they would please appreciate his privacy in such intimate moments. Others ask Yuuri about his career. Then Viktor promotes the upcoming photoshoot with Detroit shelter, and the reporters seem to latch onto that for a while, asking details about film location and other aspects of the process that Viktor declines to comment on.

There's 15 minutes left of the press conference (Yuuri has been keeping track on the large mounted clock) when one reporter raises his hand.

"Adonis Smith from Detroit Tabloids. This question is addressed to Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor's love life has been fraught with a trail of short relationships that have all ended up for naught. His exes have claimed that the man is cold and high-strung due to a life of luxury. Some have speculated that you are dating Mr. Nikiforov to earn a promotion at the animal clinic that his adoptive father owns. Could you comment on whether this is true?"

Well shit.

There's an audible gasp in the room at the audacity of the question, and Viktor's grip on Yuuri tightens. Yuuri chances a glance at Viktor and although the man's perfect mask is still in place, Yuuri begins to notice the cracks he had never seen before. Viktor's eyes are sad, and his lips threaten to turn down at the edges if not for Viktor's conscious control of the muscles. Yuuri could stand for a lot of things. He could stand for being insulted and called a gold digger (as someone had suggested only to be shot down by Viktor), he could stand for being called unworthy (Viktor also nearly snapped at this woman), but he absolutely could not tolerate someone hurting Viktor's feelings.

_Calm, Yuuri, calm._

"Thank you for the question Mr. Smith. I can't say I have heard of the rumor that I am solely dating Viktor for a promotion, so I commend you on your originality. Let me clarify a few things. Firstly, Viktor's past love life is quite frankly, none of my business, or even yours. If he would like to tell me, then I would be happy to lend an ear. Bitterness and jealousy are very prevalent, especially towards the successful, so let's discount what people have claimed, shall we? Anybody who does not know Viktor personally is not qualified to criticize him of his alleged past indiscretions. Secondly, there exists no hierarchy for vets at Poodle Paws animal clinic. I could not hope for a promotion even if I tried. Yakov treats everyone equally, and just because I'm dating Viktor, he might assign me more shifts as a joke just to spite his adoptive son. Even if I could get a pay raise, this would be quite a roundabout way of doing things, don't you think? I could just flatter Yakov all day if that were my motive, not that flattery would budge him even a little. Viktor and I are together because we want to be, and because I find him to be very open-minded and sweet. But I guess not everyone can be that way, hmm? You are all free to think of Viktor and I what you will, but I would appreciate it if you could keep your lies and slander to yourself in the future. Any other questions," Yuuri asks saccharinely.

The room is dead silent as the reporter remains standing, completely shell shocked, before his colleague forces him back down into his chair.

"No? Excellent. Now if you'll excuse us, Viktor and I have something to attend to. Please respect our privacy. Thank you for your time, and have a good night," Yuuri says dismissively.

He tugs Viktor out of his chair and gives his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Viktor's eyes are glazed over and he follows Yuuri like a lovesick puppy out of the room. When the doors close behind them, Yuuri hears a sudden uproar as the reporters collectively stand and start giving their two cents about the press conference. Yuuri winces. He might have gone just slightly overboard with the passive aggressive statements.

Lilia slips out behind them and gives a quick nod to Yuuri, who is ready to kowtow to apologize for his brash behavior.

"Good job keeping your calm Yuuri. You have a certain confidence behind this innocent face of yours that the reporters seem to hang onto every word you say. I look forward to working with you in the future. I'll negotiate with Yakov to have you be part of my company part-time. No objections. I will see you tomorrow for the photoshoot fitting. Good day."

What.

"YUUURIIIIII that was so sexy!!!!" Victor exclaims as he pounces onto Yuuri and delivers a million kisses onto the squirming Japanese man, who manages to catch his silver-haired boyfriend before the two collapse onto the ground.

While Phichit snaps a million pictures behind them and Yuri pretends to heave, Yuuri is still distracted by the prospect that Lilia has offered...no...insisted on Yuuri participating in some of Le Petit's ventures. The mere thought is enough to make his head spin, and Viktor's kisses are definitely not helping.

He'll worry about the logistics later. For now, there's a more pressing matter Yuuri must attend to.

How the hell will he find time to play on his Switch?


End file.
